


it's always sunny in ohio

by heyitsbabz



Series: the ohio boys cometh (in more ways than one) [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Josh and Tyler are meme lovers, M/M, because why not, communication is a major key, domestic joshler, ive always wanted to use that tag, so much pining, stupid bi boys, they get their heads outta their asses though, u bet ur ass, will I quote iasip at some point???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:11:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsbabz/pseuds/heyitsbabz
Summary: “Uh, my date—my date is, uh.” Tyler stutters, feeling his cheeks flush. “Can’t it be a surprise?”“Absolutely not.” His mom eyes him like a hawk, waiting for him to make the wrong move and it doesn't help that Tyler’s brain just keeps shoutingabort mission!“Spill, Tyler.” Maddy leans forward, her elbows resting on the table.“Josh,” Tyler blurts out, his eyes widening as soon as it's out of his mouth. “Josh is my date to the wedding. Are you happy now?”





	1. operation find a wedding date status: disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, I srsly felt like I needed to write a non-angsty more rom-com type of fic just bc all my other fics are angst rollercoasters.
> 
> this is what I ended up with. 
> 
> watch this turn into a rollercoaster too.
> 
> God damn it babs

It was a sunny afternoon when Tyler’s little sister, Maddy, announced her engagement to the family. Everyone had been overjoyed for her, hugging her and her fiancé, Will, like he was already part of the family.

Which he technically was; he’d already been on the annual Joseph roadtrip vacation to Jersey multiple times.

Tyler only felt the slightest bit of resentment on that day because, well, shouldn't _he_ be getting married by now, since he’s the eldest? Life was clearly playing a cruel, cruel joke on him by the way his love life was going.

28 years old and still as single as he was when he was 15.

Why was love so difficult to come by? For him, anyway. All his past relationships ended horribly, the mere reminder of them almost enough to make him shudder on the spot. Either way, it was so dang hard for him to hold down relationships in general that hearing that his sister was engaged to her boyfriend since freaking _high school_ only made him pity himself even more than he already does.

He got over it real quick because his sister didn't deserve his bitter attitude to bring her down from her love high. Maddy and her high school sweetheart can be as lovey-dovey as they wanted; Tyler loved seeing Maddy happy and he definitely wasn't going to put a damper on it because he was a petty love-cursed dude with no way to find love, ever, so long as he lived.

All the talk about love and relationships brings him back to his point; it’s a sunny afternoon when his family start to pester him into finding a date for the wedding.

“Come on, Tyler, I'm not gonna let you show up to my wedding dateless.” Maddy whines, setting her iced coffee down on the wooden table.

They were sitting out on the terrace at one of their local coffee shops, _The Hive_ , discussing the final arrangements of the wedding since it’s, like, a week away.

“Mads, seriously—” Tyler starts, but gets cut off by his mother.

“You should bring Jon!” She exclaims happily, making Tyler cringe.

His ex-boyfriend was the _last_ person he’d want to bring to his sister's wedding. His family thinks they ended on good terms, but Tyler had caught him cheating while he was out trying to jog.

Seriously, imagine it; the one time he tries to exercise and he’s hit in the face with the harsh reality of his relationship being built on lies. Exercise was truly ruined for him now.

“He’s out of town on a business trip.” Tyler lies through gritted teeth, fingers cutting up a piece of his blueberry muffin.

“What about Jenna?” His mom tries again and Tyler sighs inwardly because he sees exactly where this is going.

“Mom, Jenna and I broke up because she figured out she was gay.” Tyler reminds her. “Besides, she has a girlfriend. I don't think she’ll be too fond of me stealing her girl.”

His mother pouts childishly while Tyler shoves the piece of muffin into his mouth.

“What about Brendon?” Maddy suggests, eyes filled with hope that Tyler will crush.

Drugs. So many drugs, man.

“Do you really want a dude who’ll be high as all heck to be at your wedding?” Tyler questions, though it’s rhetorical. It does its job, making Maddy lean back with a pout on her lips, a mirror imagine of their mother.

“How about—”

Okay, Tyler’s had it. The only viable option is to say he already has a date and just show up without one with the excuse that they cancelled last minute. It’s a good plan, if he does say so himself.

“No, _enough_ , okay?” Tyler snaps. “I have a freaking date to the wedding.”

“ _What?_ ” His mother and sister reply in unison, the incredulous tones in their voices only making Tyler’s fingers twitch in annoyance.

“Yeah, so will you two stop now?”

“No,” Maddy says, appalled and with a look of betrayal aimed his way. “I can't believe you didn't tell me. Who is it?”

And this is where it all goes downhill for him, because Tyler really hadn't thought this far ahead. He didn't even think they'd ask this question which, in retrospect, is his first mistake because _of freaking course_ they’d want to know.

“Uh, my date—my date is, uh.” Tyler stutters, feeling his cheeks flush. “Can’t it be a surprise?”

“Absolutely not.” His mom eyes him like a hawk, waiting for him to make the wrong move and it doesn't help that Tyler’s brain just keeps shouting _abort mission!_

“Spill, Tyler.” Maddy leans forward, her elbows resting on the table.

“Josh,” Tyler blurts out, his eyes widening as soon as it's out of his mouth. “Josh is my date to the wedding. Are you happy now?”

“Oh my gosh, I _knew_ it!” Maddy cheers, clapping her hands excitedly.

What?

“What?” Tyler voices his thought.

“Oh honey, you didn't have to keep it a secret,” His mother chuckles, nudging him with her elbow. “You and Josh have always had something special after all.”

“Totally,” His sister gushes and grabs her phone. “I won so many bets right now.”

“You guys were betting on me and Josh being together?” Tyler asks, the confusion and utter disbelief showing fully on his face as they both nod.

This is what it’s come to apparently; his love life sucked so much that everyone was shipping him with his roommate and best friend the entire time. No wonder he’s seen his family eyeing them closely during family barbecues or hangouts or whatever. It all makes sense.

And oh god, Tyler just confirmed it when it was completely fake news.

Josh is going to kill him.

Tyler’s face is red as a rose, he’s positive of it. Sure, he and Josh were always too close for comfort and he admits he may have the teeniest tiniest crush on his best friend, but he does a really good job of suppressing it and pushing it down to the point he forgets about it most of the time. He doesn't want anything to change between them despite his dumb feelings for him. Liking Josh romantically definitely isn't worth losing him and the idea of him admitting his feeling and having Josh reject him is one of his worst nightmares.

So, ignoring his emotions was the way he lived his life around Josh and it worked out just fine.

Only now he’s gone out of his way to ruin the dynamic he created.

On the inside, Tyler is freaking out, like, there are explosions and flames all over the place as he frantically tries to figure out how badly he’s going to screw this entire thing up, but on the outside, he’s calm and collected, forcing out a laugh and nodding.

“Oh, well, yeah. We were gonna surprise you at the wedding, you know. Showing up together and all.”

 _Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap_.

“I’m glad you didn't, ‘cause you guys would've outshined me at my own wedding.” Maddy laughs, their mother joining in while Tyler just continues internally freaking out.

The conversation steers to flower and seating arrangements for the millionth time, so Tyler zones out, his coffee and muffin forgotten now that his appetite is gone. This lie was going to explode in his face and he’ll have no one to blame but himself for creating it.

The hole is dug and there’s no way out of it now, is there?

Unless… unless Josh goes along with it.

Josh is his best friend, his platonic soulmate since they were kids—if Tyler tells him how much this’ll mean to him, then there's no way he’ll say no.

Which brings him to the bigger, more complicated question.

How the heck is he going to casually bring this up to Josh?


	2. operation wedding date: actual success?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show_ are words he lives by, regardless of the Disney movie they're associated with.

Tyler has been pacing around their apartment for a solid hour trying to figure out what the best way to announce this to Josh is.

So far he has 1. blurt it out quickly while running away to hide, 2. tell Josh with the promise of doing laundry for a solid year, so he won't be mad and 3. pull out his secret weapon: the waterworks.

All three seem like top notch options, though Josh will probably scoff at all of them.

“Dang it,” Tyler whispers to himself, walking into the kitchen, a hand tugging at his hair nervously.

Josh would be home any second now, his shift at Guitar Center ended a half hour ago. In all honesty, Tyler shouldn't even be freaking out, this is _Josh_ , for god's sake. He wouldn't be mad over a small lie Tyler started building.

It’s in the best friend codex: Help Thy Besteth Friendeth Wheneth Thy Are In Needeth.

So what if it meant pretending in front of his entire family when he knows full well both he and Josh are terrible actors?

Oh man, his aunts are going to destroy him and his white lie before he even sets foot into the reception. God dang them and their lack of anything better to do other than gossip and start drama.

Tyler is sure they can pull it off, though; he has faith. He and Josh have known each other so long, had picked up on each other's weird habits and mannerisms and basically _everything_ to the point that faking a relationship should be simple enough.

Tyler is just beginning to believe himself when the door to their apartment opens and all his positive, encouraging thoughts get thrown out the metaphorical window.

“Honey, I’m home.” Josh jokes as he spots Tyler in the kitchen. “What’s cookin’ good lookin’?”

Tyler scrunches up his nose in distaste, waving his arm in a grand gesture toward their stove. Spoiler alert: there’s nothing on it.

“Takeout, probably.” Tyler answers dryly and Josh chuckles.

“Chinese? Pizza? Thai? Greek?” Josh lists out from the top of his head. "You should have texted me, I would have gone to pick it up on the way."

“Thai,” Tyler replies quietly with an indifferent shrug and Josh nods, walking out of the room while dialling the number to order.

The fact they have all their takeout food numbers on their phones says so much about them and their living situation. It says even more that Josh knows exactly what Tyler wants without having to ask and double check to make sure he's got it right.

It’s not their fault, okay? They try cooking at least once a week and once a week their apartment almost burns down. If anyone can screw up making mac and cheese, it's them and they do it proudly with no freaking regrets.

Tyler chews on the inside of his cheek, the feeling of dread taking over his entire being. Josh is in such a good mood, this news was definitely going to ruin it. It’s going to crush him, make him see that Tyler is one big liar spewing lie after lie to get himself out of trouble.

All right, now he’s exaggerating.

The panic settles in his chest, his heart beating faster than usual, but maybe this entire thing won't blow up in his face and will work out in his favour like every dang romantic comedy he's ever watched.

Maybe, just maybe, he and Josh will fall in love and finally be together.

Tyler’s lips twitch.

Yeah, right.

In his dreams, maybe.

Josh walks back into the kitchen with his eyes glued to his phone, a confused and bewildered look on his face before glancing over at Tyler, who is currently nervously leaning against the counter.

“Why is your sister texting me ' _congrats to you and Tyler'_ with a bunch of heart emojis?” Josh asks, eyebrow raised. “Oh, and a party emoji. And smirk. Can’t forget that one.”

Tyler is going to kill Maddy, kill bill sirens going off in his head already.

“Oh, God _damn_ it.” Tyler says under his breath, looking at Josh with his eyes beginning to water. “It all started when I was 10—”

“Oh, my god, don't start.” Josh groans, tossing his phone on the table. “What kind of trouble have you got us into this time, you scandalous boy?”

Tyler blinks the tears away and crosses his arms, lips pressing into a thin line for a second.

“Me? Scandalous? Causing trouble?”

“Yes, you.” Josh walks up to him and presses a finger to his chest. His next words drip with sarcasm, “You gonna lie to me too?”

“Firstly, I don't start trouble,” Tyler starts and Josh snorts, taking a step back at Tyler’s glare. “Secondly, I would never lie to you. Thirdly, I may have told my mom and sister we’re dating.”

Josh stares at him for a good minute while Tyler tries really hard not to fidget under his stare. It's those freaking _eyes_ , man, they could pull the truth out of him without even trying.

Once he determines and accepts the fact that Tyler isn't lying about the situation, he surprises him by bursting into laughter.

“H-How did you convince them of that?” Josh says through his peals of laughter. “You can't lie to save your life.”

Josh of all people knew that lying to keep his family in check wasn't new. They were always so determined to get in his business that he usually lied to keep them at bay and back out of telling him how to live his life. Case in point: creating a fake boyfriend situation to get them to stop with the date suggestions. 

“Shut up, you know I lie really well.” Tyler protests, but Josh just shakes his head, wiping at the bottoms of his eyes dramatically.

Not that Tyler would ever lie to Josh of all people (except about his feelings), but he's a good liar. He _is._ Start a lie and a lie he will continue for the rest of his life, taking it to the grave with him.

“Phew, that’s good.” Josh grins, teeth showing. “Why are we suddenly dating, boyfriend?”

Tyler feels the heat creeping up his neck and he rolls his eyes to ignore the way his heart is beating out of control. _Conceal, don't feel, don't let it show_ are words he lives by, regardless of the Disney movie they're associated with.

“They kept forcing the idea of bringing a date to Maddy’s wedding on me and I just couldn't take it anymore,” Tyler whines, on the verge of stomping his foot in his childish tantrum. “I wasn't going to actually bring a date, I just snapped and said I had one. Then they asked _who_ and you were the first person I thought of.”

“I’m not sure if I'm honoured or revolted at the fact you brought me into this,” Josh chuckles when Tyler places his head in his hands. “Your family loves me. Once they find out this is a sham, they'll be glaring daggers at me any time they see me for entertaining this.”

“Oh, don't be so dramatic. They won't find out.” Tyler says while lifting his head up, only to be met with a grinning Josh.

“Our friendship is in major peril.” Josh sighs even more dramatically, shaking his head as if there’s no other alternative.

“ _Josh_ ,” Tyler whines again, stretching out his name. “Will you help me pull this lie off or not?”

“Of course I will,” Josh says without hesitation. “You know I've got your back no matter what, Ty.”

Tyler sighs in relief, the tension leaving his body completely. He should never doubt Josh again.

“Besides,” Josh adds, turning to buzz up the delivery person when their bell rings. “Your family was betting on us getting together anyway. It'll be fun to see how this plays out.”

Tyler’s brain short circuits for a second, leaving him standing in their kitchen and gaping at Josh’s retreating figure. No way, no freaking way.

“How did you know about that and not tell me?” Tyler growls as he follows Josh to the door, where he’s casually handing over his credit card to the boy. “What the _hell_ , Josh?”

“Language,” Josh smirks, handing him the takeout bags and leaning against the doorframe. “How did _you_ not know about it? They aren't exactly subtle.”

“You—you absolute _asshole_ ,” Tyler doesn't swear often, but dang. “How could you do this to me?”

“I’d love to answer all your questions, but there’s simply no time.” Josh replies, glancing over at the delivery boy with a mischievous smirk on his face. “I did it because I _looove_ him.”

“I, um, yeah, I guess you do?” Delivery boy says, uncertain and with a wary glance at Tyler.

“I hate him,” Tyler states, looking delivery boy right in the eyes. “Tell him I'm breaking up with him for me.”

And with that, Tyler turns on his heels, Thai takeout bags in his hands and heads to the kitchen with Josh’s cackle ringing in his ears.

He faintly hears the poor delivery guy saying he doesn't get tipped enough for this before Josh is shutting the door in his face and following Tyler.

“See? If we can convince delivery boy we’re together, your entire family shouldn't be too hard.” Josh announces proudly, like that was just a test to prove how well they can act and Tyler flicks his forehead.

He carefully opens the bags and places their food on the table, ignoring Josh's statement until his food is in front of him. It's like a case of don't talk to me until I've had my morning coffee, only replace morning coffee with dinner.

“I wasn’t worried about convincing my family anyway.” Tyler mumbles around a mouthful of noodles, not bothering to properly sit down. He's _that_ aggravated.

“You so were, I could see the terror in your eyes.” Josh confirms, taking a sip of his water. Tyler narrows his eyes in retaliation.

“You saw wrong.” Tyler replies once he swallows. His eyes drift to the giant grey furball they call a maine coon lying on the couch. “Aw, Mazikeen.”

Tyler ignores the amount of fur he’ll have to vacuum and appreciates how cute she looks while she sleeps. If he weren't so on edge, he'd whip out his phone and take a billion pictures of their kitty.

Josh looks over to where Tyler’s look of adoration is focused on and grins. “We even have a child together.”

“A cat doesn't count as a child, Josh.”

“Don’t let Maze hear that.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Tyler points out, waving his fork around and everything. “Insufferable.”

“We make quite the pair.” Josh replies happily before his expression gets serious, thoughtful even. “We should probably practice the relationship aspect of us, though. Just to, you know, not slip up on the day of the wedding.”

“What?” Tyler asks, feeling dumb as nails for not understanding what he means.

Why would they need to practice? All they had to do was act like themselves. Tyler and Josh, Josh and Tyler, the two boys who are always mistaken to be in a relationship on any given day.

“Like, go on dates and stuff. Act like a couple before the day we gotta pretend to be a couple.” Josh explains, his eyebrows furrowing together in the hopes that he makes sense.

Tyler, on the other hand, is sure he just suffered a minor heart attack.

Going on dates with Josh, albeit fake ones, still made him nervous and sick to his stomach. Oh man, why did he think this was a good idea?

“So…” Tyler’s voice trails off as he swallows thickly. “Does that mean no takeout 'till after the wedding?”

Tyler doesn't know why _that_ is the only logical thought that comes to mind and he doesn't know what compels him to say it, but Josh ends up falling out of his chair from laughing so hard.

Tyler takes it as a win.


	3. terrible (great) ideas on top of terrible (great) ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tyler wakes up to the sound of sizzling coming from the kitchen, he instantly thanks God for bringing Josh Dun into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow okay the response to this has been amazing (especially considering it's only been published a day), thank you so much!!
> 
> also yes, I am planning to be updating this one regularly.

When Tyler wakes up to the sound of sizzling coming from the kitchen, he instantly thanks God for bringing Josh Dun into his life.

Tyler wouldn't exactly say that Josh is the morning person between the two of them because both of them have their morning moments (as they like to call it), but usually after Tyler’s had to deal with something mildly inconvenient, he can always count on Josh to make him a great breakfast the morning after, insomnia and sleepless nights be damned.

Bad date? Bad parent meeting? Bad day at work? Anything that could be considered a thing that can ruin their day factors into their bff-morning-after-breakfast-making-routine.

Of course, Tyler does the same for Josh whenever he needs it and it’s a cycle they both appreciate out of the other.

Tyler makes his way into the kitchen as slow as a sloth after washing his face and brushing his teeth, stretching out his limbs when he sees Josh over the stove flipping pancakes.

“Morning.” Josh chirps, setting the pancake in a plate where he's stacked the rest of them and whisking the remaining batter into the pan.

“You’re an absolute angel.” Tyler replies, a dreamy edge creeping into his voice and causing Josh to giggle.

“Shut up,” Josh says as Tyler takes his usual seat at their table. “I wanted pancakes just as much as I knew you would.”

“Mmm,” Tyler hums, watching Josh place a steaming mug in front of him. Instantly, he wraps his hands around it for warmth and brings it to his mouth. The familiar taste makes him smile around his mug at Josh. “That definitely isn't tea.”

“Of course not, I’m not a complete idiot. I boiled redbull for you.” Josh rolls his eyes, bringing the plate of bacon to the table and glaring at Tyler when he reaches out to steal one.

“Gosh, I love you, Jijushwa.” Tyler blows him a kiss, tapping his fingers on the table.

“These nicknames are getting out of control.” Josh chuckles, pointing a finger at him. “Touch the bacon and I'll kill you in your sleep. Do not even try me.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Tyler salutes him and lays his head on the table. “I’m glad it’s the weekend.”

“You got plans?” Josh asks, placing the pancakes in the middle of the table. He walks over to the cupboard and grabs two separate plates, handing one to Tyler before sitting down opposite of him.

“Gonna get _sooo_ wasted, bro,” Tyler says, mocking the tone of a common douche. “Chicks and weed and alcohol, broski. Wild sex. Stay on that grind, homie.”

Josh laughs, shaking his head knowingly. “So fuego, my friend.”

“No duh,” Tyler kicks him under the table, lathering his pancake with maple syrup and handing it over to Josh who kicks him right back.

“No one says no duh anymore.” Josh counters, rolling his eyes when Tyler moans while chewing his pancake.

“Crud,” Tyler replies sadly once he’s swallowed. “Do people still say crud?”

“Definitely not.”

“I need to get laid, man.” Tyler groans, popping a piece of bacon into his mouth. “I don't know anything about youth culture anymore.”

Tyler and Josh have lived with each other for so long that talking with mouths being full and being overly comfortable with one another to the point of being disgusting wasn't anything new.

Man, they were such best friends. The realest bros. The most sincere of all homeslices.

“You know memes.” Josh points out and Tyler nods, satisfied with that fact.

He takes pride in his meme knowledge.

“You’re right.”

“And as for getting laid,” Josh shrugs, smirking at him. “You can always ask our famous magic 8 ball.”

Tyler finishes his pancakes and grins, running out of the kitchen and into their living room to grab the famous, only-to-be-used-in-dire-situations magic 8 ball. All right, they mostly used it when they were indecisive and whatever the outcome of it is, they _had_ to do whatever they couldn't decide, regardless of if they like the answer they get or not.

It’s the rules.

Josh follows him not long after, finding Tyler sitting on the couch with Maze in his lap and the magic 8 ball in his hand.

“This looks awfully like something out of a 1970’s film.” Josh says and sits down next to him, reaching out to pet their cat.

“That’s _exactly_ the look I was going for.” Tyler snickers, adjusting himself slightly so he’d be facing Josh more. Mazikeen has different plans, because she hisses at him and hops off his lap, angrily strutting off to who knows where in their apartment.

“Look what you've done. I hope you're happy with yourself.” Josh gestures to the cat walking away. Tyler hangs his head with a sigh before perking up again.

“Okay, let’s ask it questions.”

Tyler is buzzing with excitement. Truth be told he sometimes forgets they even have the dang thing which makes remembering the fact it’s there and using it more fun in the first place.

“Will Tyler get laid tonight?” Josh grins, tongue poking out his teeth teasingly as Tyler rolls his eyes and shakes.

_Not a chance._

Tyler scowls and shakes it again.

_Who cares?_

Tyler shakes again.

_You’ve got to be kidding me._

“You’re just gonna shake it until it says yes, aren't you.” Josh laughs, phrasing it as a statement because he knows the way Tyler is. He’s watching Tyler glare at the black ball with every shake, his jaw clenching with the negative answers he gets.

“No, I haven't shaken it yet. This is an illusion.” Tyler mutters, eyes finally lighting up at the answer he gets, turning it around to show Josh.

_Sure._

Tyler beams proudly, ignoring the look of disapproval he gets from Josh.

“Give me that,” Josh sighs, grabbing the ball out of Tyler’s hand and ignores Tyler’s pout. “Did Tyler shake the ball more than once?”

_Duh._

Tyler’s mouth falls open in shock, pointing at it like it’s the devil. “This thing is a _traitor_. It can't be trusted.”

“Uh-huh. You can't fight with the wisdom of the magic 8 ball, Tyler. That’s a sin.” Josh reminds him, handing the ball back to him.

“Whatever, let's ask the more important questions,” Tyler narrows his eyes. “Will Josh and I get away with our fake relationship next week?”

_Something like that._

“Ah, the cryptic answer to the important question. Typical.” Josh says as though he saw this coming. “Will Tyler and I find love in a hopeless place this week?”

 _Obviously_.

Josh pauses when he notices Tyler freeze up, but he really doesn't mean to. It’s just that Josh specifically said _this week_ at the end of his question and the ball never lies. Ever.

Until today, apparently.

Tyler looks at the ball with a look of disgust, as if the ball was playing with his feelings and emotions on purpose to screw with his head.

It probably meant that Josh would find someone more interesting at the wedding and leave him for them. He's not really a catch or anything, he has so many problems that his other partners never could deal with. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time a Joseph stole another person’s partner. His nana was one of the shadiest ladies back in her day, that’s all he’s gonna say.

He has major, major respect for her, but holy crap.

“Is Tyler having an existential crisis right now?” Josh asks and wraps his hand around Tyler's, shaking the ball with him.

_Ask me if I care._

That brings a laugh out of both of them, Tyler clutching at his stomach with how hard he’s laughing and Josh throwing his head back and gasping for breath.

They’re both still catching their breaths, small, soft smiles still resting on their faces when Tyler tosses the ball back into the bowl they keep it in on the table across him. He gets it in without a problem, his basketball skills still in check.

“I think that’s enough questions for a day.” Tyler rolls his head to the side to get a better view of Josh. His yellow hair is in disarray, sticking out in every direction while his face is tinged with the lightest shade of pink he’s ever seen.

Tyler thinks he looks lovely, his bright smile lighting a fire in his heart that he doesn't even want to put out. He doesn't even _attempt_ to, really.

He takes the lyrics _I'm burning up, burning up for you, baby_ to the extreme.

Josh looks back at him, his eyes shining with delight. “Should we practice?”

That snaps Tyler out of his reverie as quickly as he started it.

“Practice what?”

“Being together, Tyler,” Josh gives him a look that could only be described as _get your head in the game, Troy Bolton_ and moves closer to him. “Your family is going to expect us to be a couple.”

“Oh...kay?” Tyler says slowly, not following Josh’s line of thought.

Maybe he’s just an idiot.

“Oh, my god, Tyler, what do couples do?”

Tyler tilts his head, catching his lip between his teeth. Is Josh saying what he thinks he’s saying or is he wishfully thinking again? Probably the latter.

Josh gives him such an exasperated look, Tyler almost bursts into a new bout of laughter. “They’re expecting us to kiss, touch, hold hands. All the stuff couples do, we’ll have to do extra of and make it look believable because your family will be watching us like we're zoo animals.”

Oh gosh, Josh is right. The news most likely already spread like wildfire, his entire family probably knows he and Josh are apparently dating now and they’re all going to want the juicy details that come with it.

“Oh, God.” Tyler drops his head into his hands, his palms rubbing into his eyes so hard he sees black dots.

“Hey, it's okay,” Josh assures him quickly, patting his shoulder in comfort. “We just have to practice.”

“Okay, well, where do we start?” Tyler peeks over at Josh through the corner of his eye and he swears Josh is giving him that mischievous smirk of his.

“That’s an obvious answer, come on.” Josh teases, white teeth showing as he smiles. Tyler forces his eyes not to linger on his lips.

“Apparently not,” Tyler gestures toward himself. “I’m clueless.”

“Kissing. It starts with us practicing kissing.” Josh says and Tyler’s sure his jaw drops to the ground.

So... not wishful thinking, then.

Real life.

Wow.

“Are you serious?” Tyler asks, just to make sure he’s not dreaming.

“I mean, only if you want to.” Josh shrugs.

“Yeah, _I_ want to,” Tyler says a little too defensively. “I'm just making sure _you_ want to.”

“Well, of course I want to, I wouldn't say it if I didn't.”

“Okay, how am I supposed to know you want to just by an offer? I don't want to assume, you know, consent is important.”

“Oh my freaking god,” Josh looks up at the ceiling for a second, lips curling upward in amusement. “I'm glad your morals are in the right place, but seriously, you realize this isn't our first kiss, right?”

Tyler winces. “Brendon’s Christmas party doesn't count.”

“What about Mark’s St Paddy’s day themed party?” Josh shoots back, leaning forward.

“You can't count that either, you were wearing a ‘kiss me, I'm Irish’ top.” Tyler counters right back, copying Josh and leaning forward until their noses are brushing.

“There was tongue involved if I'm not mistaken.” Josh points out, voice gruff and Tyler thinks he may die on the spot.

He always thought he'd die heroically saving someone, like some sort of superhero, but no. He's going to die on his black leather couch because Josh is bringing up their accidental-not-accidental kissing past.

“It was in the moment, sue me.” Tyler breathes, hoping the defiant look of a man who's going to win this argument is on his face.

“Okay, sure. How about Fourth of July?”

“Fireworks,” Tyler gulps audibly, eyes dropping to Josh’s lips. “Would have been a missed opportunity.”

Josh's hand presses against the side of his face, making Tyler’s mouth part in surprise, eyes fluttering. “What about now? Is this going to be a missed opportunity, Tyler?”

Wishful thinking comes back in full force, making Tyler think there's an underlying message beneath that sentence, so he does what he always does; he shakes it away. He can't get too into this, no matter how much he wants this entire relationship to be true, in the end it's all just an act.

Tyler has never been one to back down from a challenge either and in his mind right now, Josh is taunting him, teasing him to see if he’ll rise up to it.

Well, two can play that game, Dun.

“One way to find out, isn't there?”


	4. to be prepared or to not be prepared - that is the question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now in real time, when Tyler closes the distance, it’s a dang disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys, your comments make me so happy I stg. I'm so glad you guys like this!

Kissing Josh is nothing like how Tyler imagines it being and it’s definitely nothing like their past kisses.

See, in his daydreams it goes smoothly, like the two of them were made for each other and like they were two pieces of a puzzle coming together. It’s perfect and sweet and if it leads to them having sex in his head, then who can blame him? Tyler needs to get off, too. It’s natural. He never feels guilty about it.

Now in real time, when Tyler closes the distance, it’s a dang disaster.

Teeth knock together on the first try, noses bumping, smashing together in an uncomfortable way; so much so that they have to pull away almost as soon as it starts.

“What the heck, Josh?” Tyler whines, bringing a hand to his nose.

“That wasn't my fault, you dived in for it, like, who does that?” Josh whines back, though neither of them lean away.

“Excuse me? We were having a moment, of course I was gonna go for it.” Tyler scowls, narrowing his eyes at Josh.

“This is why we need practice,” Josh grins, proud of the fact he thought about this. “Imagine if we went to the wedding unprepared.”

“Oh yes, it would have been disastrous,” Tyler replies sarcastically. “No need to rub it in my face that you had the right idea.”

“I'm not rubbing it in your face—”

“You're dying to say I told you so.”

“—I’m just making a point.” Josh finishes, both of them lapsing into silence for a complete second before giggling.

“I hate you sometimes.” Tyler says, cheeks flushing scarlet.

Josh smiles and leans in, quickly pecking Tyler’s lips. “No, you don't.”

“Debatable.” Tyler whispers, closing the distance between them again, the kiss lasting longer than the peck, but not enough to deepen it.

“We should… we should try different types of kisses.” Josh breathes out, nudging his nose with Tyler's in an Eskimo kiss. “Just to, y’know… be prepared.”

“To be prepared, yes, totally.” Tyler agrees, biting back a smile.

“I’m serious, what if at the wedding we have to—” Josh gets cut off by Tyler pressing his lips to his.

The action of shutting Josh up by kissing him is so dang cliché, but it seems to ignite something inside of Tyler, his entire body feeling as though it’s been struck by lightning. He can hear his heart beating in his ears, the nervousness he felt a few minutes ago completely vanishing as their lips mold together, moving in perfect unison.

“That good?” Tyler grins when he pulls away, Josh’s grunt of disapproval making his smile widen.

“Could be better.” Josh says, then they’re back to kissing, the heat and overall _suggestion_ in Josh’s voice showing through it.

He leans forward with the kiss, grabbing Tyler’s face in his hands and Tyler honestly feels like he’s won some kind of lottery or something, because there’s no way this is _actually_ happening right now. He decides to try his luck, taking advantage of this for as long as he can, opening his mouth and gliding his tongue against Josh’s lower lip almost tentatively, unsure if this is okay or not.

Josh doesn't seem the least bit opposed with it, opening his mouth for Tyler’s tongue to roam around all it wants. Tyler’s pretty sure that they've made out before, on st paddy’s day, but they had both been a little bit drunk and a little bit less than in control of their actions on that night, so they never really talked about it. Neither of them had regretted it then anyway and oh boy, Tyler sure doesn't regret it now, not when Josh’s tongue is pushing against his and his hand drops to rest against his throat.

They pull away, lips covered in spit and a little breathless and Tyler is sure Josh can feel how hard his heart is pounding with the hand against his neck. Josh’s eyes are half lidded, his lips curving into a smirk and gosh, he’s going to ruin Tyler without even trying. It’s not fair, not in the slightest and Tyler sort of wants to pout about it and sulk when he gets his alone time.

“I don't know if we’ll need to use a kiss like that.” Josh whispers in a sultry voice that causes a shiver to roll up Tyler’s spine.

“You never know.” Tyler shrugs back and Josh shakes his head.

“Do it again, Tyler.”

Tyler doesn't even think twice when he leans back in, mouths opening as soon as they touch and tongues meeting in a dance that makes the blood rush to places Tyler really, _really_ didn't want it to go, but _God_ , did it feel good. Tyler hadn’t gotten any action from someone other than his hand in what feels like forever.

He doesn't think twice when he wraps his arms around Josh’s neck, turning and throwing his leg across his lap and moving so that he’s straddling him.

Heck, Tyler completely gets lost in Josh, nothing mattering more than the feel of their lips on the other and the way Josh’s hands were gripping onto Tyler’s hips, reminding him that he was real.

He doesn’t stop until he accidentally grinds down against him, shocking a moan out of the both of them.

“Oh, crap,” Tyler whispers horrified, getting off of Josh immediately. “I’m so sorry, I forgot that this—this isn't—”

“Tyler, it’s fine.” Josh laughs, red faced and with swollen lips that made Tyler want to yell because _he_ did that.

“I’m sorry.” Tyler repeats, shaking his head quickly. “Jeez, that’s really embarrassing actually.”

“What? That I make you hot and bothered?” Josh teases, pointedly looking at Tyler’s crotch.

“No. Yes. Shut _up_ ,” Tyler snaps, glaring at him and placing his hands in his lap. “Last I checked you moaned, too.”

“Just admit it, Tyler. You find me sexy.” Josh continues, waggling his eyebrows at him suggestively.

“Josh, I swear to God—”

“Don’t use the Lord's name in vain like that.”

“Oh, you son of a—”

“I love it when you swear,” Josh grins and makes an _oof_ sound when Tyler tackles him down on the couch, his knees on either side on his hips. “I like it when you're on top of me too, but hey. No homo.”

Tyler rolls his eyes, leaning down enough that their chests touch. “No homo? We just spent our afternoon making out. Get your no homo lies out of my face, _boyfriend_.”

“Well, if making out with me turns you on, then I am _all_ for it.” Josh gives him a thumbs up and the good boy smile that makes Tyler furious.

Seriously, Josh will be up to his usual shenanigans and right when he’s about to get busted, he pulls that smile and all is suddenly forgotten. How does he even manage to do it? It’s not even charming.

“You’re the worst. Can you let it go already?” Tyler whines, leaning back on his legs with a pout.

It’s a mistake on his part because next thing he knows, their positions are flipped and Tyler’s laying flat on his back with a groan.

“Nope, you find me attractive.” Josh grins and dang, if Tyler weren't so freaking fond of this irritating boy, he’d be dead by now.

“Duh, Josh. I'm your best friend, not blind.” Tyler rolls his eyes, cheeks flushing all over again at the confession.

Josh leans in and presses his lips to Tyler’s a little rougher than before, though Tyler tips his chin up to reciprocate it just as intensely. Tyler definitely isn't opposed to roughness and if Josh was into it then all the better. His hand grips at Josh’s bicep, eyes opening when Josh pulls back, tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth.

Oh, God, this lie was going to _ruin_ him.

“Knew it.” Josh whispers huskily, then gets off of him like nothing happened.

“Freaking tease.” Tyler mutters jokingly, getting up and stretching as he says it.

“The world doesn't stop because you want to kiss me all day, sweetheart.” Josh calls as he exits the room, leaving Tyler to gape at his back, bewildered.

“You suggested it!” Tyler reminds, ignoring the pet name and grumbling insults as he walks to his room to properly get ready.

“Details, details!”

Tyler gets into his room to find their cat on his dresser, attempting to grab and kill his fake fish, Wallace, from his fish bowl.

The thing about Wally is that Tyler has him on there for decoration; he’s blue and yellow, adds colour to his otherwise bland room and Tyler doesn't even need to worry about feeding it. That’s what middle class, borderline poor citizens call a win-win.

Josh had laughed about it, the idea of a fake fish bringing him amusement when Tyler suggested it when they moved in together, so Tyler had been determined to find one and find one he did.

Only now, the stupid cat tries to attack and destroy him whenever she manages to get into his room. Do cats even hate fish or is that a myth? Tyler thinks she’s attracted to the colours, but what the heck does he know about cats? Cats are Josh’s thing.

And when the bowl moves closer and closer to the edge, Tyler springs into action, grabbing the cat and holding her in his arms.

“Mazikeen, _no_.” He says sternly, but the cat just hisses and writhes, trying her hardest to get away from him.

Tyler doesn't understand what he did to her to make her hate him, but dang it, right now the feeling is mutual.

Josh peeks his head into the room. “Did Mazikeen try to kill Wally again?”

“When does she not?” Tyler growls, walking over to him and handing her over to him. Once she’s securely in Josh's hands he holds a finger out to her in a condescending way. “You’re a terrible child.”

“Oh, please repeat that, since yesterday she didn't count as a child to you.” Josh says, lifting her up and kissing between her ears.

Mazikeen starts purring. What the heck?

“You’re a freaking cat whisperer,” Tyler glowers defeatedly. “Get her out, I don't want to see this heathen of a cat anymore.”

Josh kisses her again. “Don't listen to him Mazie, he’s just bitter I love you more.”

“Can't argue that,” Tyler says, leaning forward to imitate kissing her, only to be hit in the face with her paw. “Are you serious? _I_ was the one who chose to adopt you, not Josh.”

“I don't think she cares.” Josh stage whispers over to him, adding the dramatic effect like always.

Tyler punches him in the arm in response, earning a surprised yelp from Josh. “Your pancakes sucked. They were burnt and gross.”

“Aw, is someone jealous the cat likes me more?” Josh coos, waving the cat in his face.

Maze tries to claw at his face again and Tyler is suddenly glad that they had trimmed her nails a few days ago. This cat only likes him when she wants something.

Tyler glares at her, trying to establish dominance since _he’s_ the owner and _she’s_ the pet, but none of them back down. So, back up plan it is; he shoves Josh out the door, slamming it shut in his and Maze’s faces without a care in the world.

Josh’s laugh rings loud and clear in their apartment as he walks away without a fuss, seemingly unfazed with the entire encounter.

Tyler needs another freaking redbull.


	5. monday: work, work, work and a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fairytale weekend doesn't last forever though, because Monday rolls around almost as quick as a slap in the face and Tyler hates it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of a rushed update since I'm going to be busy today, but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway!

Tyler and Josh spend the rest of their weekend kissing, bickering and kissing some more.

There are no accidental incidents again, because Tyler tries extra hard to behave himself and not let it get to him. _It's fake_ , he kept chanting. _Just enjoy it before it's gone._

They ordered their last takeout meal for the week, too. It broke Tyler’s heart knowing that he’d have to wait an entire week for his precious food to be delivered to him again, but he sucked it up.

It went something like:

“But Josh, what difference does it make if we eat at home or in public?”

“Shut up and trust me, Tyler.”

And that was that.

Tyler had pouted, but nevertheless indulged Josh and told him that the trust he has for him knows no bounds. Josh gasped and gripped at his heart dramatically, faking tears of gratitude and the entire exchange turned into a wild theatre thing where they competed to see who could act better.

It's only once they figured out that Tyler was the better actor after acting out as Mulan and Mushu that they finally ordered. Who knew that Tyler would nail the dishonour scene and have Josh gasping for breath and breaking character from laughing so hard?

 _They_ didn't and both of them were so hungry after the whole thing that they decided to keep it simple and stuff their faces with all dressed pizza while illegally watching Mr. Robot after. They both agreed that Elliot would have approved of their torrenting and high fived each other before remembering that they were a fake couple now and leaned in to kiss instead.

The fairytale weekend doesn't last forever though, because Monday rolls around almost as quick as a slap in the face and Tyler hates it.

Monday's are the days Satan comes out to kick his butt with all the editing he has to catch up on. His job was as an editor at some local publishing company called _The Spotlight_. Tyler loves his job, don't get him wrong, but sometimes he wishes _he_ could be the writer instead of the person who looks at other people’s works and fixes it up.

He’s currently neck deep in a story that's absolutely _terrible_. He hates to put other works down, but the story has no plot, no structure and Tyler is pretty sure that he fell asleep with his eyes open. He was _that_ unimpressed with it, but this was his job and he has to live with it.

For now, anyway.

One day he’ll write something (a poetry book, maybe) and some poor loser in his position now will have the unfortunate job of editing his things. They might even be thinking the same things he is about this dude’s boring, generic story, but he’ll be ecstatic anyway, because he’ll be getting his work published.

Gotta make sacrifices for the things that you love, Tyler figures.

Speaking of things that he loves, his head snaps up when he hears the familiar sound of Josh’s voice in the distance.

Reluctantly, he pushes his chair back and makes his way to the front office where, sure enough, Josh is chatting with the company’s secretary, Hayley.

Tyler leans against the wall, crossing his legs at the ankles and crossing his arms over his chest loosely, essentially listening in on their conversation. He doesn't mean to eavesdrop, but there has to be a reason Josh is coming to his work without warning.

“Bright hair is the best hair.” Josh says, waving to her orange hair as she nods.

“Totally. You gotta tell me what brand of hair dye you use.”

“I’ll make sure Tyler tells you tomorrow,” Josh assures her, leaning a forearm on the desk. “Speak of the devil, by the way.”

Tyler raises an eyebrow when they lock eyes, Hayley laughing companionably when she notices.

“Tyler, your boyfriend is a charmer,” She says teasingly and Tyler’s mouth drops open. “Why didn't you say you guys were together?”

So, they were telling people now.

Interesting.

“It never came up.” Tyler smiles apologetically and gives Josh a subtle death glare.

“Calm down, social justice warrior. I was just stopping by to ask if you wanted to go out for lunch.” Josh raises his hands defensively and Tyler deflates, looking over at the clock.

He was due to go on break now anyway, so why the heck not?

“Sure thing.” Tyler says, walking over to Hayley’s computer and punching out for lunch. “See ya, I'll be back in an hour.”

“Don’t have too much fun.” Hayley quips and Tyler rolls his eyes when his back is to her, linking his arm with Josh’s as they walk out of the building together.

He hopes, deep down, that they successfully manage to look like a power couple; a couple with tremendous amount of power, dang it.

Once they’re outside, Tyler drops his arm from Josh’s and attempts to adjust his skinny black tie. The one thing he dislikes about his job is that he has to dress up for it. Not that he didn't like looking professional, he did; it’s just sometimes he feels more at ease in a muscle tank and some skinny jeans.

At least he could keep the floral vans.

“To what do I owe this pleasure, Joshua?”

Tyler starts to roll up the sleeves of his white button up to get more comfortable, too. Another thing about his job is that they prefer not to see his tattoos, so he has to hide them a lot of the time. They _swear_ it’s not a discrimination thing, but Tyler sees right through that lie.

“I can't visit my best friend on my lunch break anymore?” Josh replies, offended.

“Fine, forget that; since when were we announcing this fake relationship to the public?” Tyler retorts, an eyebrow raising questioningly.

“Figured it’d look more authentic.” Josh shrugs, as if that's an obvious answer. “We should post pics on insta, twitter and facebook, too.”

“You're already all over my insta feed,” Tyler points out, but nods with understanding. “Definitely not a bad idea though, Jishwa.”

Josh beams, punching the air in the classic breakfast club ending pose. “Sick, you agree with me! The Gods have smiled upon me today!”

“Don’t let it get to your head,” Tyler warns, watching the smile stretch on Josh’s face. “Besides, what’s our story? How’d we get together?”

“I got this, are you ready?” Josh asks, grabbing Tyler’s hand while he speaks. He gives him a shit-eating grin. “Just for practice.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Tyler squeezes his hand, unfazed. “I’m ready, tell me.”

“I don't think you are.”

“ _Josh_.”

“Okay, so, you went missing. Totally left me in the dark, wondering where the heck you disappeared to, you know? My best friend in the entire world just… vanishes.” Josh starts off and Tyler sighs.

“Christ.”

“I'm not done,” Josh chastises, swinging their arms a bit. “Anyway, skipping the boring details, you suddenly reappeared and bam, you had freaking amnesia!”

“Oh, really?” Tyler feigns being intrigued, nodding and blinking like that one meme he swears he saw online.

“ _Yes_. So, when I came to see you I introduced myself and you were like, ‘who the heck is Josh?’” Josh tries imitating Tyler's voice, making it high and breathy. Tyler wants to interrupt and tell him that's definitely not what he sounds like, but just shakes his head instead, as if he should have seen this one coming.

“And?” Tyler prompts, purposely making his voice deeper and earning a laugh from Josh.

“And ever since then I've been trying to win your love,” Josh sighs dreamily. “And now I have.”

A pause stretches out for a while as they walk with the sun beaming down on them. The silence doesn't seem to bother Josh, his smile staying in place for the most of it.

“Josh?” Tyler asks slowly, turning to look at him after completely processing what he’d said.

“Yeah?” Josh responds cautiously.

“You literally just described the entire plot of _The Winter Soldier._ ”

“Did I?” Josh muses, biting his lip to stop himself from laughing.

“Oh, my god,” Tyler looks up to the sky with another shake of his head. “My fake boyfriend’s an idiot.”

“Oh, come on, you want to laugh!” Josh says when Tyler starts walking ahead of him, interlocking their fingers so Tyler doesn't let go.

It may or may not have made Tyler’s breath hitch, but who’s paying attention?

“Yeah, all right, it was funny,” Tyler admits, tugging Josh next to him. “But this is my _family_. They know I didn't go missing, doofus.”

“You suck the fun out of everything.” Josh mutters, making Tyler drop his hand, the annoyed look he tosses Josh making him chuckle. “I’m kidding, baby boy.”

Tyler groans, glaring at him in a way that shows not to mess with him. “Do _not_ call me that.”

“What? Baby boy?” Josh says innocently, throwing his arm across Tyler’s shoulders. “Do you like sweetheart better? Babe? Love? Honey bunches of oats? Dorito stealer?”

“For the last time, I didn't eat your freaking Doritos.” Tyler insists, crossing his heart for emphasis.

“Yeah, sure, I don't want to say you're a liar, but you're definitely a liar.” Josh argues back and Tyler sighs, wrapping his arm around Josh’s waist.

It’s so easy for them to play fight and argue this way; Tyler doesn't think there’s been a day where Josh didn't make him happy and keep him entertained. The guy makes him laugh harder than he ever thought was possible without even trying. He could be saying something for serious reasons and out of pure dumb luck, Tyler will find it hysterical.

They stop at a Dairy Queen, both of them ordering the brownie batter blizzard (Josh insisting he pays) and then continuing their trek around their city, trying to come up with a cover story, but disagreeing with each other with each suggestion.

At some point, Tyler can't help it when he snaps a picture of the two of them; Josh mid-bite of his ice cream and Tyler with his spoon in his mouth attempting to stop a smile and failing miserably at trying to pull off a blue steel expression. It makes him laugh because they both look so freaking ridiculous, but so quintessentially like themselves that it’s endearing and heart warming all at once.

Tyler decides to post the picture to his instagram with the caption, ‘surprise date with this dork :)’ and watches Josh reach in his pocket for his phone to look at it, because obviously they have their notifications on for the other. What kinda person doesn't put their best friend’s notifications on? Fake ones, that’s who, and Tyler and Josh are anything but.

There are two things they both take pride in social media wise: being the first likes on each other’s pictures, and being the first people to wish the other happy birthday even though they were always together.

When Josh sees the picture, his face lights up as he giggles and leans forward to smack a kiss on Tyler’s cheek, making him turn a wide eyed glance of surprise his way, the gesture having caught him off guard.

He was still getting used to all of this, sometimes forgetting about the whole thing completely, because it just feels so _natural_.

The look he finds on Josh’s face, sensual and with a raw affection that makes his breath catch, honestly makes Tyler feel like his heart is expanding in his chest with the adoration he feels for him right back. This is a classic ride or die case where Tyler would literally give his life if it meant making Josh happy and if that doesn't say a lot about him, then he doesn't know what does.

Tyler tries to push it down, to suppress the feelings, but can't seem to stop them from flowing in the form of his cheeks flushing at the intensity of their gazes.

Dang it.

"What?" Josh tilts his head when he catches Tyler's lingering glance and bites his lip nervously.

 _Oh, you know, I'm freaking in love with you_ , Tyler wants to say. _I want to be your real boyfriend and want to kiss you whenever I want and dang it, life's not fair. I'm good though, I'm chill. I'm a freaking freezer. Ice cold. Don't worry about me!_

"Nothin'," Tyler hums, smirking jokingly, teasingly. "You're just a real catch." 

Josh laughs and Tyler almost closes his eyes to relish it before he realizes how creepy that is. He needs to _find_ his chill, apparently.

Then Josh speaks, his words so sure and so positive Tyler isn't sure if he's teasing him back or being serious.

"So are you, Tyler."


	6. wednesday: fake dates gone wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of replying, he childishly takes a gulp of his wine, throwing his last thought into the freaking grave. This was going to be a _long_ night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of a more serious one, but not really. just backstory joshler bc current joshler are memers and deserve all the happiness in the world.
> 
> also is it even a fic of mine if I don't have Brendon pop up at some point?

“You’re kidding me.” Tyler says in a baffled voice, his arms crossing as soon as the words are out of Josh’s mouth.

“No,” Josh shakes his head. “I told him what happened last night and he invited himself to fake date night number two.”

Okay, last night aka fake date night number one was a complete accident and it wasn't Tyler’s fault. They had decided to go to Olive Garden for fun, to try something new and the dude seated behind Tyler saw them together and called them an insult that pissed him off and left him feeling on edge.

It’s 2017; Tyler wasn’t going to take that crap.

“The d-bag deserved it.” Tyler huffs, the reminder of him getting him worked up.

“He did,” Josh agrees, then cracks a smile. “I can't believe when the waiter asked us to leave you grabbed the breadsticks and shouted ‘ _I gotta go right now, immediately_.’”

In any other situation, Tyler would have been impressed at his quick witted meme usage, but this one was out of spite and it brought him no joy when he was saying it. This homophobe ruined a perfectly good meme for him and for that Tyler hates him.

“They shouldn't have even kicked us out!” Tyler throws his hands in front of him, exasperated. “I literally just told the guy to shut his mouth before I did it for him.”

“You insinuated a fight, baby.” Josh grins, walking up to him and trailing his hands up Tyler’s arms. “It was actually kind of hot.”

Tyler shivers, goosebumps rising on his skin and he is _not_ having this right now. He shakes Josh off, stepping away from him in the process. “Stop it, Josh.”

“It was!” Josh defends while Tyler rolls his eyes.

“All right, fine, but that still doesn't make me want Brendon of all people at our fake date.”

“He’ll behave,” Josh promises, grabbing Tyler’s hand and leading him to the door. “If anything, just pretend he's not there.”

Tyler snorts non-comically. “As if that’s possible. The guy demands attention.”

“Oh, don't I know it.” Josh says with a sigh. Tyler snickers; of course he does. Josh is the one who unfortunately has to work with him.

They get to Josh’s car, a white acura rsx that he snagged at a price of less than 7k, Tyler riding shotgun while Josh backs out of their apartment complex parking lot.

It’s not a surprise when Blink-182 starts playing and it’s even more nerve wracking when Josh starts singing along awfully, trying to imitate Tom’s accent. In case it wasn't obvious: Tyler is not a fan. He never has been and Josh had almost exiled him from their friendship when Tyler admitted it to him.

Tyler lowers the volume, ignoring Josh’s protests.

“Where are we going for date number two anyway?”

“Remember that Italian place we went to for your 25th?” Josh replies, keeping one hand on the wheel and looking over at him for a quick second at a stop.

“Oh, yeah!” Tyler nods, smiling despite himself. “The pasta place, right?”

Last Tyler remembers, they never went there again because of the amount they paid. At the time they had just continued drinking and eating and, like an idiot, Tyler had drunkenly announced he’d be paying the bill. Needless to say when he got his credit card statement he almost had a heart attack.

“Exactly.”

“Dude, that place is expensive,” Tyler warns, trying to remind Josh of what they paid last time without saying it. “Maybe we should go someplace else.”

“Too late, Brendon is already there.” Josh pulls up into a parking lot. “And so are we.”

Tyler sighs, getting out the car without fussing. “I still don't get why he’d want to third wheel.”

“Hey, maybe he has weird fetishes.” Josh walks up next to him as he locks his car and Tyler chuckles.

Tyler grabs Josh’s hand as they walk to the entrance and his heart practically melts when Josh holds the door open for him, which is ridiculous because Josh has opened doors for him countless times. There’s no reason this should be affecting him so much, but dang it, now that he somewhat has Josh, everything's different.

Everything will go back to normal after the wedding.

Josh smiles that charming smile of his at the hostess greeting them and tells her that their friend is already seated. She kindly waves them in and it’s not hard to spot Brendon among the people clad in suits and groups of people, his slick back hair and white v-neck tee exposing his tattoos and making him stick out like the outsider he is.

His face lights up from his pout when he sees them though, waving them over excitedly.

“Yo guys, I brought wine!” Brendon gestures to the bottle of red wine for emphasis. “I paid, like, $12 for it, so it’s probably not great, but hey.”

“Thought that counts?” Josh grins, pulling him in for a side hug.

“Yeah,” Brendon nods once they pull away and looks Tyler up and down. “Looking good, Tyler Joseph.”

“Thanks.” Tyler replies dryly, sitting down in the chair opposite of him.

“What, not gonna tell me I look good back?” Brendon asks, a hurt look taking over his features. Tyler gives him a look of his own. “Whatever, Josh is more my type anyway.”

Josh laughs loudly next to Tyler. “Not interested, but thanks.”

“Ah yes, the fake dating.” Brendon smirks, opening the bottle of wine and pouring each of them a glass. “You know, when Josh told me your little scheme, I was shocked. I didn't think you had it in you and I say that in the nicest way possible.”

Tyler doesn't really know how to reply to that, nay, he doesn't know why the heck Josh even told Brendon about his lie, but he’s not going to start a scene in a fancy restaurant again. He was going to be a normal well behaved adult who won't rise up to the bait again.

Instead of replying, he childishly takes a gulp of his wine, throwing his last thought into the freaking grave. This was going to be a _long_ night.

Brendon seems to get the hint and he and Josh engage in conversations about customers they had to serve today and how some of them were a-holes and how some were great. Tyler zones them out, focusing intently on the menu instead. He doesn't know what half the names mean, like seriously, capellini aglio e olio? Rigatoni con salsiccia? Linguine al due di mare?

Tyler decides to stick to the thing he knows: spaghetti alla bolognese.

He takes another drink of his wine, a sip this time, and places his hand on Josh’s thigh after they order their food. Tyler saw the way the waitress was flirting with Josh, he definitely hadn't imagined it and dang, he doesn't blame her, but if there was any time to be petty about their fake relationship, it was now.

If they were going to pretend to be a couple all night, then they might as well act like one. This was what this whole outing was for anyway. Practice.

Josh jumps slightly at his touch, but looks over at him with a warm smile, an encouraging one and Tyler almost tells Brendon to leave, so they can enjoy this night with each other and _only_ each other.

But he doesn't, because that’s not what Josh wants.

Josh enjoys Brendon’s company and Tyler was going to try to be civil about this.

He inserts some of his agreement into the conversations Josh and Brendon are having on whatever, not really caring about it too much and leans his head on Josh’s shoulder as casually as he can.

Josh places his hand on top of Tyler's, playing with his fingers as he continues to talk. It’s so cute how animated Josh gets when he’s passionate about something, the little giggling he does between words, that Tyler can't help but watch him with a dopey smile on his face.

Anyone who isn't blind (or Josh Dun) could see how in love he was with him with how obvious he was being.

He leans in closer, practically scooting his seat when Josh drops his hand to start trailing his fingers along his back. Tyler holds back a shiver and a sigh and if he sends the waitress a sharp smile it's not his fault.

“You guys are so cute,” Brendon gushes, his expression one of complete mischief. “Why pretend?”

“Because it's just to get my family off my back.” Tyler explains, silently hoping that's explanation enough.

“No offence, but your plan is stupid,” Brendon says bluntly. “Why not just say you don't want a date instead of going through all this trouble?”

“Where’s the fun if we can't cause an uproar?” Josh shoots back with a sly wink at Tyler.

“Besides, your opinion doesn't matter in this case.” Tyler smiles sweetly, because he can do whatever the heck he wants.

“I should record all this and make it into a movie. It'll be the rom-com of the century and I'll be a millionaire.” Brendon plans out, the two other boys rolling their eyes indifferently.

Once their food gets to them and they all take a bite, they all just sort of moan in unison at how amazing it tastes.

“Oh man, this is so good.” Josh says, nodding down to his plate approvingly.

“Fucking delicious, dude.” Brendon agrees, stuffing his face with another mouthful.

“I could eat this everyday of my life, for real.” Tyler sighs, letting go of Josh’s hand and grabbing a napkin to wipe his face.

“No way, you wouldn't survive on just pasta.” Josh laughs and Tyler turns to him, giving him a flirtatious smile that says _just try and stop me._

“I can totally survive on pasta.” Brendon quips from across them and breaks their moment apart.

“Nah dude, what do you _really_ want?” Josh presses, not taking pasta as an answer apparently.

“What do I really want?” Brendon raises his eyebrows, clearing his throat a bit.

“Yeah, what do you want more than anything in the entire world?” Josh takes another bite of his food and Brendon smirks.

“Crack.”

Tyler chokes on his spaghetti, reaching for the glass of water a waitress (not the one flirting with Josh) poured him a few minutes before their food got served. She just saved his life without even knowing it, bless her.

“O-Oh, wow.” Josh falters, pointedly looking over at Brendon a little confused. “I thought you were gonna say pizza or—”

“Yeah, no, no, you didn't specify.” Brendon replies, completely straight faced.

“—Or, like, chicken wings. A burger. Maybe cheesecake…”

“No,” Brendon shrugs smugly. “I want crack-cocaine.”

“I’ve never had crack.” Josh says sheepishly and Tyler leans his head on his palm, suddenly not hungry anymore.

“Dude, you are going to _love_ it,” Brendon assures him, nodding his head with a delighted smile on his face as if he was remembering being high. “It’s so good.”

“He’s not doing crack with you.” Tyler snaps, eyes narrowing.

“Why not?” Brendon questions, furrowing his brows together and Tyler regrets agreeing to come here.

“Are you crazy?” Tyler leans forward, trying to be intimidating. “I think you are.”

Brendon scoffs, grabbing his wine glass. “It’s good, dude. Don’t talk shit till you've tried it.”

“Aw, I'm sorry, did someone get addicted to crack?” Tyler makes a sad face and goes to wipe fake tears from his eyes mockingly. Boo-freaking-hoo.

“Oh, come on, Ty.” Brendon finally breaks, laughing and waving him off bashfully. “You of all people know it's easy to be manipulated. Remember 2010?”

Bomb: dropped.

Tyler clenches his jaw, his initial response to that being to hop the table and punch Brendon for bringing it up, but he wasn't going to start a scene, dang it.

“Don’t bring that up.”

“Is that the time you two dated for, like, a week?” Josh tries to remember, poking Tyler in the ribs in the hopes of easing some tension. What he gets is a death glare.

“Definitely,” Brendon grins, eating Tyler's reaction up. “Me and Tyler had a bet to see if dating would be a peer pressure factor into doing drugs.”

Drugs. So many drugs, man.

“Oh, yeah,” Josh snickers, nudging Tyler. “I remember you calling me while you were tripping on acid.”

The whole tripping on acid thing definitely wasn't Tyler’s cup of tea and he had basically turned into a sex crazed nature freak while under the influence.

Tyler scowls. “I regret every moment of that.”

“Ah, college.” Brendon sighs wistfully, raising his glass of wine toward the two of them.

Josh lifts his glass and Tyler begrudgingly follows suit, clinking their glasses together to commemorate the dark days of college.

He definitely wasn’t as fond of it as most people were; sure, he had roomed with Josh and he was so grateful that their friendship was strong enough to make it through the hard times, like when Tyler had breakdowns almost every week because of his depression.

Or when Josh had suffered a minor eating disorder because a girl had told him he was fat.

Or that time Tyler had sex with one of his professors in the hopes of getting his C boosted up to a B and ended up with a D. It ruined his entire GPA, making him have to retake the class and when his parents found out he flunked, he’d heard an earful from them, but Josh was there to remind him that he was worth more than his grades.

It stayed strong even when Josh had joined the stoner group, essentially dragging Tyler along, too.

It wasn't all that bad, the stoner group opened up the partying opportunity when they were 20 and because there was alcohol and drugs involved, of course Josh and Tyler would want to go, although Tyler wasn't much of a drinker or smoker back then. Josh had accidentally stumbled into that scene while he was in his rebellious phase towards his parents and Tyler was the one who made sure he survived it without being arrested, killed or something else entirely.

Then Brendon happened.

They made the bet and Tyler wasn’t going to shy away from a challenge and look _weak_. Not a dang chance.

Of course, Tyler lost, but that’s besides the point. He lost with _pride_ and that's what matters.

It suddenly dawns on Tyler that he’s proud of himself and Josh for successfully overcoming their problems and making it to where they are now, despite all the stupid stuff they did. A lot of people thought they’d hit rock bottom, but no sir, they were out here trying their hardest and it’s slowly paying off.

Tyler scrunches up his nose in disgust at how sappy his thoughts were becoming and waves their waitress over, having enough of this reminiscing, blast-from-the-past bullcrap.

“Two separate bills, please. One for me and him,” He points between Josh and himself, then over to Brendon. “And one for him.”

Josh grabs his hand in his own, silently questioning if he’s okay or if he needs anything and Tyler squeezes it back in a reassuring gesture that he’s fine.

Totally fine.

“You know, you two shouldn't call it fake dating,” Brendon says when they finish paying for their meals. “It’s pretty obvious it goes a lot deeper than that.”

Neither Tyler or Josh reply to him, so they all just get up and head towards the exit. It’s better this way, Tyler doesn't think he’s ready to hear Josh’s rejection just yet. He'll be able to handle it after the wedding, he swears, but not right now.

Tyler waves goodbye to Brendon because despite him being a jerk, he was still an alright guy who doesn't get offended at little things. He has good intentions, Tyler has to give him that at least.

Once they’re both in the car, Josh turns to him, only to find Tyler staring out the window with a somber, thoughtful expression on his face. Josh places a hand on his cheek, earning a sharp intake of breath from Tyler and turns his face over to look at him, eyes searching for something, but Tyler’s not sure what. Maybe regret? sadness? Tyler is neither of those things and he’s determined to let Josh know it.

“I’m sorry.” Josh says, preparing to drop his hand, only to be stopped by Tyler placing his own over it.

“For what?” Tyler scoffs. “That was the most entertainment I've had all day.”

“All day?” Josh raises an eyebrow and Tyler lets go of his hand. Josh doesn't drop it.

“Maze falling off the couch and running under the table in shock doesn't count.”

“I thought that was pretty funny,” Josh admits, smiling softly and gently tracing his thumb across Tyler’s cheekbone. “But I was totally referring to you singing Backstreet Boys in the shower.”

Well, crap.

“If we had stayed home, I would have put on a full concert for you.” Tyler jokes weakly, a small smile forming on his face.

“Dance moves and everything?” Josh questions, the two of them leaning in slightly over the console.

“Obviously,” Tyler scoffs, narrowing his eyes playfully. “You’d have to pay for dinner, though. My services aren't free.”

“Fine by me,” Josh whispers, his eyes softening. “This place was too fancy for us anyway. We deserve better.”

“Uh huh.” Tyler nods his agreement, full on grinning as Josh continues speaking.

“Besides, I think we did really well tonight. Best fake couple ever award goes to us.”

Well, _crap_.

“Will you kiss me? Please?” Tyler replies in a small voice, a hopeful one that has his voice cracking.

Josh does, slow and sweet and Tyler doesn't even care about how chapped his lips are because of the wine or how disastrous this night went. He doesn’t care that he wants so much more and can't have it. He definitely doesn't care that he’s essentially torturing himself.

He doesn't care because Josh is worth it.

“You don't even have to ask.” Josh breathes out when they pull away, his eyes searching again.

Tyler puts that info to good use and kisses him, once, twice, then leans his forehead against Josh's with a content sigh, his heart hammering because _what if?_

What if Josh feels the same?

What if everything works out?

What if, what if, what if.

“Okay, drive,” Tyler pulls away, stopping himself from overthinking it and puts on his seatbelt. “Let’s go home and make out.”

“At least buy me a drink first.” Josh laughs when Tyler shoves him, almost making the car swerve.

“I've bought you _many_ drinks.”

“Yeah, you have,” Josh places his hand on Tyler’s thigh and Tyler freaking _giggles_. “Time for me to pay up, huh?”

Tyler brings a hand to his mouth to stop his laugh. “You’re making yourself sound like a prostitute, oh my gosh.”

“Hey!” Josh glares at him at a red light. “I’d make an amazing prostitute, thank you.”

“You would,” Tyler agrees, dropping his hand to Josh’s and intertwining their fingers.

“Cool. Are you serious about making out? ‘Cause I am.”

“No, I said it to be a dick.”

“I wouldn't put it past you.”

“Put it _in_ me instead.”

Josh _does_ swerve this time, the laughter that erupts from his mouth making Tyler feel all light and airy.

Yeah, Tyler thinks. He's very proud of how far they’ve come since college.


	7. friday: pre-wedding freak outs and shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There’s still some of the pot brownies we made for New Years in the freezer.” Josh suggests and Tyler instantly perks up because heck yes, good news!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends my name is babs I'm 20 and writing a fic without swears is killing me.
> 
> what about you? 
> 
> lmao enjoy!

Tyler takes the day off work to do last minute wedding arrangements with his mother and sister. Again.

They’d just gone to see the wedding reception to make sure everything was set up exactly how Maddy wants and had spoke to the caterers of the event to make sure all the food was good to go.

Everything was _fine_.

So why the heck was Maddy about to lose it on all of them?

“Mom, I'm freaking out.” She hisses from the backseat, opening her window. “Why is it so hot in here? Why did we plan a summer wedding? Why—”

Tyler closes his eyes and tries to put himself in her shoes; she’s getting married tomorrow. She’s probably nervous as heck.

“I don't know, honey, but you'll be okay.” His mom reassures her, pulling up to their house.

Well, childhood house anyway.

Tyler rolls his eyes when his sister all but runs into the house, the door already being unlocked since his brothers and dad were home.

His mom pulls him aside. “Tyler, will you please talk to her?”

“What? Why?” Tyler says, slightly taken aback. “She’s fine.”

“Tyler.” His mother scolds and he doesn't even know what he’s done. “She’s thinking about backing out last minute.”

“ _What?_ ” Tyler practically shouts, shaking himself off to calm down. “Why would she want to do that?”

“I don't know!” His mom snaps, then grabs his hand apologetically. “Please talk to her, maybe she’ll open up to you.”

“I don't know what makes you think she'll talk to me about her problems, but all right.” Tyler grumbles, moving to go inside only to be dragged back by his mother.

She wraps her arms around his shoulders in a hug. “She looks up to you, Tyler. More than you know.”

She lets him go abruptly, straightening up and shooing him off inside to supposedly do the whole talking thing.

He’s a little confused with why his sister looks up to _him_ of all people. He hasn't done anything to deserve it and yeah, maybe his mom said it to make him feel more confident, but it only made him more nervous for this. He didn't want to say something and make the situation even worse.

Zack and Jay are playing Zelda when he walks in, their heads not even turning to acknowledge him. Typical.

“Hey, where did Mads go?” Tyler asks and the two of them grunt in response. “Guys.”

“She went to her room.” Zack says, leaning forward and smashing the buttons of his controller. “Dang it!”

Tyler rolls his eyes and heads upstairs to her room. He passes his old room in the process and a sense of nostalgia washes over him as he looks inside to find all the things he decided to keep here. There are so many memories he’s had in this room that it’s all a bit overwhelming.

Then he hears sniffling coming from Maddy’s room and he freezes. How is he supposed to make his crying sister feel better? This has never happened to him before, not even when he was living here.

He takes a deep breath and walks over to her door, knocking on it softly.

“Mads?”

“Go away, please.” She replies quickly from behind the door, making Tyler sigh.

“No can do, kiddo.” Tyler says, leaning against the wall. “Can I come in?”

He hears her get up and then the door is being opened, revealing his teary-faced little sister.

“Aw, Mads.” Tyler whispers, heartbroken and wraps his arms around her, hoping that she understands that this is more than just a hug; it’s a reminder that he’s there for her whenever she needs it.

It seems to do it’s job because she wraps her arms around his waist and all but sobs against his chest. This definitely wasn't how he thought he’d be spending his Friday, but it’s okay, whatever helps his sister feel better, honestly. That’s all that matters to him right now.

Once she lets it out, only stopping for the occasional sniffle, Tyler leads her over to her bed and sits her down.

“What's wrong, Maddy?” Tyler asks, his concern adamant in his voice. “Is it the wedding?”

“Yeah,” She whispers, nodding her head a bit. “I’m not good enough for him, Tyler. Why would he want to be with me?”

“Hey,” Tyler narrows his eyes. “You’re perfect, Maddy. He’s lucky to have you, not the other way around, got it?”

She nods, avoiding his eyes and her lip starts wobbling. “How did you handle it, Tyler?”

“Handle what?” Tyler furrows his eyebrows together, trying to think of all the things he does.

“The sadness.”

Tyler is hit with a feeling he can't describe because here's his sister, admitting to him that she’s sad; sad enough to compare herself to him when he was in that state of mind and oh god, that’s not a good thing.

“Oh Mads,” He smiles sadly, reaching forward and brushing away a stray tear from her cheek. “I guess I had a really good support system.”

“Josh?” She whispers, locking her eyes with him, trying to pry the truth from him no doubt.

“Yeah, Josh.” Tyler breathes, smiling at all the memories of Josh telling him he’s there for him forever, whenever he needs it, any time, any place.

“Mom and dad?”

“No,” Tyler shakes his head, biting his lip because he's not sure if he should even tell her this stuff. “They... weren't very supportive of me back then. It was hard for them to come to terms with some things about me and… and things were hard, that's for sure, but Maddy, things got _better_.”

“I'm so tired of hearing that.” Maddy scoffs, looking down at her lap.

“Yeah, I know, but it’s true and I'm living proof of it, Madison.” Tyler takes a deep breath, exhaling it shakily. “Mom and dad were angry at me for attempting suicide. I try to forget about it now, but I was in a dark place during college. Things felt like they weren't going to get better for me either and I was just so sick and tired of it all, but… everything is okay now. _More_ than okay.”

“I never knew about that.” Maddy suddenly cries, pulling Tyler into a hug.

“That’s ‘cause I didn't want you— _any_ of you to.” He laughs softly and pulls away to look at her. “Listen, mom and dad didn't support me when I came out, they didn't support me when I was at my worst, but they've learned from their mistakes and they _want_ to support _you_. I want to support you. Will wants to support you. We all love you and have your back, Maddy. You’ve got your support system right here whenever you need it. You aren't alone, okay?”

She takes that information in, nodding when she finds it in herself to move. Tyler doesn't blame her, he _did_ just kind of drop all that information on her all at once.

 _Good talk_ , he thinks sarcastically.

“Thank you, Tyler.” Maddy wipes her face and laughs brokenly. “I probably look like a zombie right now.”

“Like a trash panda.” Tyler confirms and she punches him in the arm. He laughs and gets up, dragging her with him. “Come on, go tell mom you're not going to call off the wedding, so she can stop freaking out.”

When they find their mother in the kitchen and Maddy tells her that everything’s okay, he could practically see the relief flood through her in the way her shoulders slump and the way her smile reaches her eyes.

Then she tells him to stay for dinner.

“Oh... oh, no, I can't.” Tyler stutters, pulling out his phone as subtle as he can and texts Josh.

 **Tyler 5:24pm**  
SOS CODE RED

“Why not?” His mom questions. “We haven't ate as a family in ages.”

 **Jishwa 5:25pm**  
level 1 or level 10

 **Tyler 5:25pm**  
level 12

 **Jishwa 5:26pm**  
ok I'm calling put me on speaker I'll even start crying

Now _that_ is a support system. Who else would go to that extent to help him? No one.

“I have plans with—” Tyler gets cut off by his phone ringing, the familiar sounds of _Sexy Back_ echoing in the kitchen. “—Josh.”

He was going to have a long talk with Josh about changing his ringtones when he gets home.

He gives his mom and sister a sheepish smile and answers, putting it on speaker.

“What’s up, Jishwa?”

“T-Tyler,” Josh chokes out and Tyler would have been fooled if this wasn't their plan, but it works it's charm because his mom and sister's faces change to ones of concern immediately.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Tyler asks, throwing in the pet name to sell their relationship even more.

“It’s t-the cat,” Josh sobs and Tyler gives his family an apologetic look. “She, I-I don't know, Mazikeen is hurt a-and I can't s-stop freaking out. I d-don't—”

“Josh, I'm on my way, okay?” He assures him, trying not to laugh. “I'll be home soon.”

They hang up and he apologizes to his mom for not being able to stay again, but now it's an _emergency_ and he can't leave Josh like that.

 **Jishwa 5:30pm**  
did they buy it

 **Tyler 5:30pm**  
ate it up like a piece of cake

 **Tyler 5:31pm**  
quite the actor you are after all huh

 **Jishwa 5:31pm**  
shut up

 **Jishwa 5:31pm**  
u owe me

 **Tyler 5:32pm**  
I can't believe u used maze like that

 **Jishwa 5:32pm**  
u gotta do what u gotta do

 **Jishwa 5:32pm**  
I need to cuddle her now

 **Tyler 5:33pm**  
the cat is more important than talking to me?

 **Jishwa 5:33pm**  
goodbye

Tyler snickers from inside his car, tossing his phone on the console. Tyler had driven to his parents’ house before going on all the wedding errands with his mother and sister, they figured it’d be better that way. Save gas and all that.

It doesn't take him long to get home and once he’s in the apartment, he can already tell something is different.

It’s different because Josh is cooking.

Without him.

“What kinda betrayal is this?” Tyler calls from the living room and Josh turns to him with a hand on his waist.

“Can't I do something nice for you, boyfriend?” Josh grins and Tyler is so in love.

Stop it, heart.

“Depends,” Tyler walks over to him, arms crossed. “Whatcha makin’?”

“Grilled cheese.”

“What?”

“I’m making grilled cheese.” Josh says with extra emphasis on each word and waving at the already ready sandwiches.

“A true gourmet meal.” Tyler eyes them, some of them are burnt to a crisp while others look decent.

“Don't be mean,” Josh waves his spatula again. “I've been slaving away in this dang kitchen for about 5 minutes before you showed up and I don't deserve this treatment.”

Tyler gapes.

He blinks slowly.

Then he laughs.

Josh is absolutely perfect, he decides, and he was in so freaking deep.

“You honestly blow my mind every day.” Tyler grins, leaning forward and kissing Josh’s cheek.

“I'll also blow _you_ if you ask nicely.” Josh wiggles his eyebrows and Tyler smacks him in the arm.

Josh doesn't say he’s kidding and Tyler is almost hopeful for something.

Something being that Josh actually likes him back, obviously.

Dang, he never realized how much thinking about his feelings stressed him out. He’s literally about to have another freaking crisis.

“Let’s hotbox a room in the apartment.” Tyler blurts out, out of nowhere, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment once he realizes he said it out loud.

“Hotbox a room in the apartment?” Josh hums as he flips another grilled cheese.

“Yeah?” Tyler questions, his voice high and he inwardly cringes. “I'm in the mood for it, I don't know.”

“You… don't know?” Josh repeats slowly, a smirk on his face when he sees Tyler’s annoyed expression.

“What are you, a parrot? Stop repeating everything I say.” Tyler whines. “Can we?”

“Tyler…” Josh’s voice trails off, unsure and Tyler gets an idea. A freaking lightbulb lights up above his head, practically.

He wraps his arms around Josh’s neck, teasingly playing with his hair, while giving Josh the _eyes_. The eyes have never failed him in getting what he wants, so he’s pretty sure this will go exactly how he wants it to.

Josh grabs Tyler’s hips, pressing their bodies flush against each other and oh boy, Tyler did not see that coming, his eyes widening with surprise while Josh grins, sharp and full of mischief before leaning in and trailing kisses along his jaw.

Tyler lets out a breath, his heart leaping into his throat when Josh nips at his neck, going higher until his lips are brushing against the shell of Tyler’s ear.

“I don't think we have enough weed to hotbox anything.” Josh answers honestly and the moment is freaking gone.

“I hate you.” Tyler groans, shoving Josh away as the other boy laughs his pretty little head off.

“Aw, come on, boo.” Josh giggles while Tyler glowers, sitting down in his seat at the table.

“This sucks. My night is ruined, thank you.” Tyler pouts, setting his head on the table.

“There’s still some of the pot brownies we made for New Years in the freezer.” Josh suggests and Tyler instantly perks up because heck yes, good news!

“Yes!” Tyler grins and jumps out of his seat to get the tray from the freezer. Josh goes to the stove to start preheating the oven and Tyler can't help the dumb smile on his face. “We make such a good team.”

Josh’s head snaps up lightning fast. “Yeah, we do!”

Tyler grabs a cold grilled cheese, one that’s not as burnt as the others and stuffs his face until their stove beeps to announce they can put in their brownies.

Now they just had to wait.

“Is it good?” Josh gestures to the grilled cheese in Tyler’s hand.

“Best grilled cheese I've ever had, honestly. Compliments to the chef.” Tyler tells him and his smile turns his face aflame. Josh knows he’s lying through his teeth, but it’s okay because he's eating it and that's what matters.

“Are you nervous for tomorrow?” Tyler asks once he swallows the rest of his sandwich, crossing his legs to get more comfortable.

“Nah,” Josh sighs, his lips curving upward. “I think we can pull this off without a sweat.”

“Definitely,” Tyler agrees and then the silence takes over.

Not that it's a bad silence, because it’s not. Tyler and Josh hardly ever have awkward silences since there's nothing that's ever awkward between them. This was more of a companionable silence, one that's meant for comfort and just overall chilling together without actually talking.

Tyler clears his throat, catching Josh’s attention. “I told Maddy about… about the, um.”

Josh watches him scratch at his throat nervously and grabs his hand in his, the red lines forming on his neck worrying him.

“How’d she take it?” Josh rubs his thumb along his knuckles and Tyler could cry because of _course_ Josh knows what he means.

“Good.” Tyler nods absently. “Good, I think. She cried.”

“I did, too.” Josh points out and oh no, that reminder just broke Tyler’s heart into a million pieces.

“I know.” Tyler whispers faintly, making Josh get up from his seat to walk over to him, their hands never letting go.

Josh doesn't say anything when he wraps his arms around him and Tyler appreciates it so much. He appreciates _Josh_ so much. He understands that the silence helps more than talking sometimes and God, Tyler is grateful for it.

“Let’s eat some freaking brownies.” Josh says and pulls Tyler along with him toward the stove.

An hour later and the two of them are tangled together on the couch, completely buzzed and happy, trailing their fingers along the other's skin after throwing off their clothes (minus their boxers).

“Dude, your chest tattoos are, like, so hot.” Josh nods to himself as he speaks. “Wanna, like, kiss them and stuff.”

“Bro,” Tyler says, hand tracing along his jawline. “Why don't you?”

In his head, Tyler can't figure out why Josh hasn't. It totally wouldn't be weird, they already do couple things like kiss and stuff. Why not add sex to the list, too?

“That’s real couple activity.” Josh replies sadly, a pout on his lips.

Tyler giggles, leaning forward and kissing him. What Tyler intended to be a small innocent kiss turns into a full on make out session, leaving Tyler on his back, half-hard in his boxers with Josh on top of him.

“J-Josh,” Tyler stutters and Josh disconnects their lips to suck on his neck. “Josh, can you move and… and, y’know.”

Josh pulls back to raise an eyebrow at him and Tyler whines, lifting his hips up to find relief himself.

“ _Oh_.” Josh pauses, grinding his hips down against Tyler’s just like he’d asked.

Tyler turns his head to the side, biting his lip before trusting himself to talk. “Keep going, keep going.”

“You like that, baby boy?” Josh whispers as his hips meet Tyler’s again and Tyler can't stop the moan this time, the sound of it flowing between the two of them and turning their movements desperate.

“Please.” Tyler sighs instead, a whimper following right after.

“God,” Josh whispers, completely in awe. “You are breathtaking. Want me to suck your dick?”

“You... you offering?” Tyler replies, oh-so eloquently for a dude who’s mind is a total mess at the moment.

“Mmm,” Josh hums, leaning back and pressing his hand to Tyler’s bulge and making him jerk up in shock. “Totally.”

“Go ahead,” Tyler breathes, because there's no way he can even think about saying no to this. He’s almost positive it’s a dream anyway. “Just please, god, don't tease.”

Josh smirks, leaning in and kissing Tyler quickly before biting at his lip teasingly. “Baby, where’s the fun in that?”

And if Tyler moaned and begged and tugged on Josh’s hair as he blew him, then what’s it to anyone? And if Josh had gotten off on Tyler and the noises he was making, then what’s it to anyone? And if the two of them stumbled into Tyler’s room, the closest one to them, and got tangled up in each other for a second round, then _what’s it to anyone?_

Because to them, in that moment, it was  _everything_.


	8. wedding day, happy day… or not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re Tyler and Josh. Josh and Tyler. There’s nothing that could separate the two of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one of wedding night.
> 
> how exciting!

“Josh,” Tyler murmurs softly, shifting slightly to get more comfortable and cracking his eyes open slowly. He gets no response from the other boy, so he kicks him in the leg. “ _Josh_.”

“What?” Josh mutters back sleepily, his morning voice hitting Tyler so hard that it makes him forget what he wants to say for a second, which is ridiculous because he’s heard it, well, _a lot_.

He blames it on his lack of sleep.

“Stop hogging the covers, I'm cold.” He says before he forgets completely and let's Josh get away with it.

Josh groans and turns toward Tyler, wrapping his limbs lazily around him and clinging to him like a naked koala.

Tyler is sure he’s died and gone to heaven.

“M’gonna keep ya warm.” Josh slurs, burying his face in Tyler’s neck.

 _Definitely_ died and went to heaven.

As much as Tyler would love to stay in this position all day, wrapped up in Josh, he still has to check in with Maddy and make sure everything is still all good for the wedding. It doesn’t hurt that he has to go to the bathroom either.

Carefully, he untangles himself from Josh, hushing him when he starts to whine and shoves on a pair of basketball shorts before he makes his way to the bathroom to do his business.

It’s not ideal that he’s going commando, but whatever, he’s gotta make some sacrifices.

Once he’s done brushing his teeth and washing his face, he makes his way into the kitchen to find Maze sitting on the counter with her paw on the coffee machine.

“You are so weird,” He tells her, petting down her spine. “But that’s okay. Weird is good.”

He sighs when she purrs, picking her up and placing her on the floor before changing the coffee filter to make Josh a fresh batch. He was never a fan of coffee when he was younger, something about the bitter taste of it always bothered his taste buds.

His phone is on the kitchen table where he and Josh left them last night and when he picks it up to find it at 6% he flinches. Like, full on body jerking with the motion flinched. Embarrassing.

He dials Maddy’s number, putting two pieces of toast into the toaster.

“Hey, Tyler.” She greets cheerfully, a complete contrast to her mood yesterday.

“Hey,” Tyler replies, walking over to the fridge. “You seem a lot better today.”

“I am,” She admits, a soft sigh being heard on her end. “Thanks for talking to me yesterday. It meant a lot to me.”

“Don’t worry about it, any time.” Tyler assures her, popping open a can of redbull and taking a sip. “You nervous?”

Maddy giggles like a freaking schoolgirl with a crush. “A little, but not really. I’m excited. Yeah, excited is the word.”

“Yeah, well, you _are_ marrying your Prince Charming, aren't you?” Tyler jokes, remembering how she called Will that after their first date.

“Yeah.” She sighs dreamily, probably getting lost in her own head.

“Okay, anyway, is everything still good for the wedding? No problems with people?”

“No, everything’s good!” Maddy says quickly. “Besides, mom has everything under control.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tyler rolls his eyes, his toast popping. “Just called to make sure. See you later, loser.”

“Nerd.” She snips back before Tyler’s laughing and hanging up on her.

Tyler butters his toast and eats by himself, leaning against the counter and wincing before staring off into space.

So, he and Josh had sex last night. Now what? Were they going to pretend it didn't happen and just go back to how things were? Or did they just ruin a perfectly good friendship?

Tyler’s positive it’s a 50/50 type of outcome and he’s not sure if he should flip a coin to test his luck. Maybe he can ask the magic 8 ball or—

“Morning, Ty.”

Tyler startles, his heart jumping in his chest. “Shoot, you scared me.”

“Sorry,” Josh has the decency to look sheepish, yellow hair a complete mess and wearing nothing but sweatpants. He points to the coffee pot. “Aw, you shouldn't have.”

Tyler rolls his eyes. “Only looking out for the best.”

“Yourself?”

Tyler laughs loudly, smacking a hand over his mouth right after. So far things were going good, nothing was out of the ordinary, but something inside of Tyler was pulling at him, shouting to ask Josh about last night even if the answer could potentially be hurtful.

Josh wouldn't hurt him on purpose, but he also wouldn't _use_ him for sex, regardless of them being high.

“How was your night?” Josh asks after taking a sip of his coffee and sighing contently.

So that’s the game they’re playing.

“Pretty good,” Tyler nods, taking a swig of his redbull and grinning. “I got laid.”

“No way, me too!” Josh’s smile puts the freaking sun to shame, it’s so dang bright. “High five, man.”

Tyler high fives him, his stomach dropping slightly when Josh turns away to get something to eat from the fridge. Why won't he say anything about it?

“Hey, Josh,” Tyler starts nervously, tapping his fingers on the counter to try and calm himself. “We’re good, right?”

Out of all the things he could have asked, his stupid brain could only come up with that? He’s honestly pathetic and it’s no wonder Josh hasn't mentioned it. Why would he want to be with someone like him for real?

Josh closes the fridge door, empty handed as he walks over to him, placing his hands on either side of Tyler’s hips on the counter and cornering him there. He leans up, kissing the corner of his mouth before pulling back with a soft, reassuring smile on his face.

“We’re _so_ good.”

 

* * *

 

After that whole kitchen encounter, they spend their afternoon together with nothing different or weird happening between them and Tyler almost kicks himself for thinking anything would be because they've added sex to the things they've done together.

They’re Tyler and Josh. Josh and Tyler. There’s nothing that could separate the two of them.

When they start getting ready for the wedding, that's when the nerves start setting in. Not for himself and Josh, he’s positive they'll blow everyone away with how _in love_ they can act. No, he’s nervous for his sister and how she's holding up. He just wants her to be okay and _happy_.

He puts on his suit jacket and adjusts his yellow bowtie, having matched it to Josh’s hair on purpose. What better way to have people noticing them than matching together? His hair had been an absolute nightmare to style after his shower, so he’d just given up on it and he hopes people won't judge him too hard for his lack of proper hair styling technique.

“Josh, are you ready? We’re going to be—” He calls, starting to leave his room before being met face to face with Josh. “—Late.”

Josh looks absolutely _stunning_ , his black suit pants clinging to his legs, his white button up and black bowtie adding an added flair to the fact his hair was freaking yellow. His face was clean shaven and he was sporting a worried look, lip caught between his teeth as if he’s not sure how to ask Tyler if he looks okay. He looks more than okay; Josh cleans up pretty freaking well.

Tyler would have been embarrassed for so obviously checking him out if it weren't for the fact he knows Josh is doing it to him too by the way his eyes are wandering.

“You look good, Jishwa.” He says, trying to be casual and normal about this.

Josh’s eyes meet his, defiant and resolute. “Yeah? You look gorgeous, Tyler.”

“You don't have to say that.” Tyler reaches up to fuss with his hair again and Josh steps forward to grab his hand.

“You do,” Josh promises, kissing his cheek sweetly. “You'll be the most beautiful person in that reception. Well, besides Maddy.”

“Sure.” Tyler sighs, linking their fingers together. “We gotta go.”

“Lead the way.”

The car ride to the church hall is far from silent and awkward; there weren't awkward silences between them ever, Tyler knows this, but it doesn't mean he’s not hurting over Josh not saying anything about them. Seriously, he’d take him saying last night was a mistake over this overthinking any day.

The thing about weddings though, is that it either makes everyone emotional and completely sappy with the other or it brings out their bitter and resentful sides.

As Tyler watched Maddy and his dad walk down the isle to her fiancé looking absolutely radiant in her dress, he could see the looks of envy that followed her right after. He could also see the tears brimming in his mother’s and Maddy’s bridesmaids’ eyes, but he was trying to ignore those because if someone else is crying out of happiness they usually project it onto him and then _he_ starts crying and it’s a whole big thing that he wants to avoid.

He glances at Josh out of the corner of his eyes and sighs, wishing slightly that this could be them someday. He knows that won't happen, not in his wildest dreams, but he can still dream anyway.

 _That figures_ , he thinks. _I factor into the bitter, resentful side_.

Then Maddy and Will are sharing the kiss that unifies them together and everyone erupts into cheers, clapping and whistling like there's no tomorrow.

Tyler smiles too and when Josh places his hand on his lower back to lead him out of the church, all the pent up tension drains out of his body.

They wait at the entrance until his mother finds them, her face no longer tear stained and she hugs them both tight. She tells them that Maddy and Will have gone to take their wedding photos and should be arriving at the reception hall in about half an hour.

“How's the cat, darling?” His mom asks Josh, placing a comforting hand on his forearm. For a second, Josh looks at her confused before he realizes.

“Oh! She’s okay, she just ate something that bothered her stomach,” Josh lies, smiling down at Tyler’s mother. “I tend to overreact when it comes to her.”

And his mother laughs, loud and joyous while Tyler just watches Josh intently, trying to figure him out with no answers peeking out at him.

They make their way to the reception, the place practically around the corner from the church and head inside, their hands intertwined and squeezing each other for comfort.

“My family is already staring.” Tyler groans, avoiding their watchful glares.

“It’s like they’ve never seen two guys together before,” Josh chimes, squeezing his hand and grinning. “Oh wait.”

Tyler laughs, reaching for one of the oeurs d'oeuvres a waiter is passing around and he drops Josh’s hand to lift the bacon wrapped hot dog to his mouth. It’s all going great, Tyler can't really say he’s nervous about anything anymore, but as soon as that thought strikes him, he sees his uncle approaching him and tenses up almost immediately.

“Boy, for a second I thought you two were together,” His uncle, Edward, chuckles and looks over to his other uncle, Jared, who had followed him over. “But I assured everyone that wasn't the case, don't you worry.”

And that—that is Tyler’s biggest pet peeve. Not only had he assumed his sexuality, but he brought it upon himself to advertise it to people wrong.

“Well, that’s an absolute shame,” Tyler says, mock sadness in his voice. “Because Josh and I _are_ together.”

Josh wraps his arm around Tyler’s waist when Tyler slings his arm around his shoulders and his smile is malicious, as if he was just waiting for his uncles to say the wrong thing, so he can attack.

His uncle watches them closely, a look of incredulous disgust on his face before he bursts into laughter, hand flying out to smack Uncle Jared.

“Almost fooled me there, boy,” Uncle Edward answers after winding down his laughter. “Almost had me believing you’re a sinner.”

Tyler steps forward, jaw set and eyes narrowed into a glare of absolute hatred. “If the way Josh was plowing into me last night makes me a sinner, then I _love_ it.”

“Tyler,” Josh voices quietly, the cautious edge to it reminding Tyler of where they are.

“You're disgusting.” His uncle sneers and Tyler goes to step forward again only to be pulled back by Josh.

“And you're living in the god _damn_ 1950’s, old man. Get your head outta your ass!” Tyler calls out as Josh leads him away, grunting and ranting to himself. “Dang, what does he want me to do? Start asking forgiveness or something? ‘Father forgive me for all of my sins, but I'd commit them all again in a heartbeat? If that means not getting into heaven, then okay, cool, hell doesn’t sound too bad.’”

“I think that would have killed your uncle. Heart attacks are really common in people his age.” Josh laughs and Tyler chuckles along with him, grabbing their name card, showing which table they should be seated at.

Obviously it was near Maddy and the main table, but Tyler hopes he doesn't get stuck at a table with the homophobic side of the family. They walk into the hall hand in hand and he doesn't even have time to breathe a sigh of relief when he sees his aunt Cheryl and her new husband at their table because his sister arrives with Will.

The sight is breathtaking and Tyler smiles wide as he claps with everyone else. Maddy looked happier than he’s seen her in a while, her entire being practically glowing with it and Will couldn't keep his eyes off of her, no doubt thinking the same thing.

He catches her eye and she beams at him, pointing to Will and mouthing _Prince Charming_ excitedly, making Tyler burst into laughter. He’s overjoyed, the feeling filling him up to the brim and no one can ruin it, not even his homophobic family. They can stare, talk, whatever, all they want; Tyler doesn't _care_.

Without thinking, he reaches for Josh’s hand, wanting to feel his comforting touch because dang, they were here together. It makes his heart sing when Josh squeezes his hand back, grinning wide as Maddy and Will make their way onto the raised platform to take their seats.

Best man speeches get said and Maddy’s best friend says her own speech; tears are shed by the bride and groom at their happiness and Tyler can only imagine how overwhelming it is for them.

They ate, they had their dessert, everything was going perfectly and when Maddy and Will made their way to the dance floor to have their first dance, Tyler couldn't help leaning into Josh.

Josh wraps his arm around Tyler’s shoulders as they watch them dance to Elvis’ _Can't Help Falling In Love_ with a sense of wondrous desire radiating from them. Tyler wants things to work out between them so badly, so that one day this could be them, but he’s still wishfully thinking for something more to happen when he’s already got everything.

Tyler is selfish and greedy and he doesn't care if those aren't good qualities to have. All his life he’s tried being selfless and tried helping everyone around him, to make them happy while forgetting to do the same for himself. He deserves to have this one selfish thought.

Maddy goes to throw her bouquet of flowers into the field of bridesmaids and Tyler looks over at Josh.

"What would you do if I caught the bouquet?" 

Josh leans in so that his mouth is at his ear. "Tell you to throw it back."

"Oh, how romantic!" Tyler gushes and the two of them burst into laughter, leaning into the other trying to get as close as possible.

Other couples start making their way to the dance floor now and Tyler is suddenly reminded that they’d have to dance together. Neither of them were very good at dancing, so this was going to be an adventurous disaster for the two of them.

“Wanna dance?” Tyler smirks over at Josh, trying to play coy.

“We suck at dancing.” Josh points out, eyeing the dance floor and Tyler follows his gaze.

“All they're doing is grinding like horny teenagers,” Tyler notices, nudging Josh slightly. “We're already being looked at funny, right? Let’s give them something to actually stare at.”

“Oh, you devious boy,” Josh pulls back his arm slightly, slinging it lazily around Tyler’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

The kiss melds their lips together, their smiles not seizing with it; it’s a promise of outrage, knowing full well that they've got eyes on them at all times. They pull away with mischief written all over them.

“You gotta problem, baby?” Tyler nudges their noses together. “Don’t like the thought of people watching you grind against me with horror on their faces?”

Josh pecks his lips again. “Lucky for you, that’s _exactly_ what I like.”

“What are we waiting for, then?” Tyler raises an eyebrow questioningly.

“I gotta pee,” Josh says honestly, getting up. “When I get back, you're mine.”

Tyler laughs and waves him off, crossing his arms as he leans back in his chair. He looks around the room and everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, save the few hateful family members that Tyler doesn't know _why_ Maddy invited.

He notices Josh’s phone on the table, looking at it intently before shrugging and grabbing it to unlock it. The two never kept secrets from the other, so knowing their passcodes wasn't that big of a deal.

Besides, Tyler is sure Josh won't mind him using his phone to play candy crush while he’s doing his business.

It’s nice, up until he sees Josh get a message from Brendon with the word ‘ _Why?_ ’ in the text bubble. It spikes his curiosity and he knows he shouldn't look, he _knows_ it, but his will power is lacking tremendously lately.

 **Josh 11:34am**  
Tyler and I had sex last night

 **Brendon 4:45pm**  
dude nice!

 **Brendon 4:46pm**  
congrats

 **Josh 6:30pm**  
no dude NOT nice

And it’s the next message that shatters Tyler’s heart and _any_ hope he ever had about things ever working out.

 **Josh 6:30pm**  
I think I regret it

Tyler puts the phone back where he found it, his face blank, void of emotions as he stares off in the distance. He swallows hard, willing himself not to let this get to him. There has to be a reasonable explanation for this, he’s sure of it.

He’s _sure_.

Tyler rubs a hand over his face brokenly, trying his hardest not to scream in frustration and decides that, through all of this, his broken heart was something he knew he’d experience eventually. Whether it be today or tomorrow, Josh was going to break it either way.

With one last sigh, Tyler pushes back his chair and heads straight towards the bar.


	9. confessions, confessions and oh yeah, more confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tyler wakes up with a raging hangover he’s not surprised. Heck, he saw this coming the second he reached the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a week and this has a little over 2k hits I am flooooored thank you omg
> 
> i literally started writing this as a frkn joke to see how many memes i can fit in a fic and i totally did not expect anyone to read it tbh
> 
> so yeah, thank you for leaving kudos and comments and making my day, you guys. love you!

Tyler is drunk.

And okay, maybe he shouldn't have drank 6 jäger bomb shots in a row and maybe he shouldn't have downed the vodka redbull so quick and _maybe_ it was the bartender's fault for even giving them to him, but he feels good.

He feels _good_.

When one of his aunts asked him where his handsome boyfriend was, he laughed in her face and downed another shot because what freaking boyfriend?

“Tyler,” Josh says next to him, and it’s so sudden that it makes him jump. “Tyler, what the heck are you doing?”

“ _Josh_ ,” Tyler drags out his name childishly. “Holy crap, I found out s-some things, but wow, let's have some shots.”

“No, Tyler, I don't want any shots.” Josh tells him, grabbing his hand. “You don't need to drink anymore.”

Tyler scoffs, waving the bartender over. “Jenna, Jenna, can you make me another one of those—those—”

Tyler makes a hand motion as explanation and Jenna the bartender laughs, making his shot like magic in front of him.

“What? No, no,” Josh says, trying to stop her. “No, he’s had enough.”

“And who are you to tell me what to do, huh?” Tyler leans his face in his palm, eyebrows raised condescendingly.

“Uh, your _boyfriend?_ ” Josh replies, incredulous.

“Yeah,” Tyler slurs, shaking his head. “I’m not so sure that you _are_ my boyfriend.”

“What?”

“Break up!” Tyler shouts as loud as he can, taking the shot Jenna sets in front of him and downing it, welcoming the burn in his throat without a wince of disgust.

“Tyler, stop it,” Josh hisses, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away from the bar.

“I am breaking up with you, Joshua.” Tyler nods to himself as Josh pulls him away. “I'm doing it.”

“You’re drunk and don't know what you're saying.” Josh waves to Tyler's mother and makes a _he’s drunk so I'm taking him home_ gesture.

“I’m _not_ drunk, I’m more s-sober than I've ever been in my entire _life_ ,” Tyler slurs his words again, hiccuping right after.

Josh doesn't reply to him, just clenches his jaw and opens the car door for him. He shoves him in, buckling his seat belt as Tyler slumps against the seat.

“Do you have any regrets, Josh?” Tyler asks, feeling himself drooling a little. “Okay, I’m _totally_ drunk, but my mind is sober and it’s telling me—”

“Will you stop talking?” Josh snaps, his knuckles white as he grips the steering wheel.

“My _mind_ is telling me that I never loved you, I don't—I don't love you.” Tyler babbles, not hearing Josh’s sharp intake of breath. “You used me and you're lame.”

“You don't mean that.” Josh says quietly and Tyler laughs, bringing a hand to his face.

“Why?”

“Because you're drunk.”

Tyler pauses, processing this information. “Why?”

“I don't know why,” Josh parks the car and comes around to his side to help him out. “Why did you drink, Tyler? I thought we were going to dance?”

“Regrets,” Tyler mumbles, stumbling to the elevator. Once they get in and Josh presses the second floor option, Tyler starts leaning against him heavily. “Why?”

“I don't know what you're asking me.” Josh sighs, tugging him along to their door when the elevator doors open.

“You said,” Tyler says loudly, walking into their home clinging to Josh. “You freaking _said!_ ”

“What did I say?” Josh replies just as loudly, voice raising with every word. “God, forget it, come on.”

Josh brings him to his room, carefully undressing him and ignoring Tyler’s inappropriate slurred commentary.

“Go to bed, Tyler.” Josh sighs tiredly after setting a glass of water next to him.

Tyler glares at him, wanting nothing more than to say how much he wants him to leave and just let him live already. He was fine at the bar doing those shots, he was having fun by himself. He didn't need Josh with him 24/7 to have fun.

Then his stomach starts freaking yelling at him.

“Oh, gosh,” Tyler groans, a little mortified. “I’m going to be sick.”

 

* * *

 

When Tyler wakes up with a raging hangover he’s not surprised. Heck, he saw this coming the second he reached the bar.

He’s just worried about what he said to Josh.

The thoughts consume him as he washes up, groaning to himself the entire time before realizing that no, why should he even care about Josh at this point? This was his fault. He shouldn't have slept with him if it wasn't real.

It wasn't real.

Tyler feels tears prickling in his eyes, blinking them away and walking to the kitchen to eat something. He doesn't want to, but after surviving so many other hangovers, he knows food will do him some good.

It's no surprise when he finds Josh in the living room watching TV. In fact, he’s watching one of their favourites, Brooklyn nine-nine, and when he hears Josh chuckle, his jaw instantly clenches.

Whatever, he doesn't care.

He walks over to the sink, pouring himself a glass of water and downing two advils (that they keep in a drawer by the sink in case of an emergency) before putting toast in the toaster.

“Tyler,” Josh says excitedly from the couch, waving him over. “Come watch B99.”

“No.” Tyler says simply, turning away from him and focusing all his attention on the toaster.

“What’s wrong?” Josh gets up and walks over to him; he’s fully dressed and Tyler shouldn't think about how good he looks, he shouldn't.

Tyler ignores him, grabbing his toast when it pops and putting it on his plate.

“Tyler, you can talk to me. What's wrong?” Josh asks worriedly, grabbing his arm to pull him back and Tyler yanks it away.

“What’s wrong? What’s _wrong?_ Oh, I don't know,” Tyler growls, setting his plate down. “Maybe the fact you freaking used me? Or the fact you made me think that—that _this_ was real?”

“What—” Josh starts, only to be cut off.

“Or maybe, _maybe_ it’s because you regret being with me,” Tyler continues. “But who freaking cares about my feelings! It’s fine!”

“Why the heck would I regret being with you?” Josh asks, voice baffled.

Tyler laughs. He doubles over, gripping at his stomach as he laughs and laughs, until he gets up and wipes at his face.

“You’re so full of _shit._ ” Tyler tells him sincerely, turning to leave.

“What are you _talking_ about?” Josh calls back to him. “You're freaking talking in riddles!”

“You lied to me and manipulated me!” Tyler turns to shout back. “What kind of best friend does that?”

“I never did any of those things!”

“You made me believe you actually cared for me like I care for _you._ ” Tyler snarls and Josh takes a step back as though Tyler hit him.

“Oh, my god.” Josh whispers, looking at him completely dumbfounded before his gaze narrows. “Newsflash, asshole! I've been in love with you the entire goddamn time!”

Then he’s turning, walking towards their front door.

“What?” Tyler whispers to himself, then louder over to Josh. “Where are you going?”

“ _Out_.” Josh snaps, slamming the door shut.

Tyler leans his head in his hands and starts screaming.

 

* * *

 

Tyler doesn't have anyone to talk to.

He always goes to Josh when he has a problem and now he and Josh weren't on speaking terms.

Josh had come home and as soon as Tyler opened his mouth he snapped _not talking to you_ and locked himself in his room.

He knows he messed up, but it's not his fault. Okay, yeah, it is. He should have waited for an explanation instead of jumping to conclusions, but his heart is broken. Who can think straight with a broken heart?

The cat notices him laying on the floor in despair and decides to sit on his chest, as if he’s some sort of pillow to her.

“I really screwed up, Mazikeen,” Tyler sighs as he starts petting her. “Josh is really mad at me and I deserve it, I do, but Josh and I have never fought before. I’m not sure what I'm supposed to do.”

Mazikeen starts purring, so Tyler assumes she's listening to him.

“I shouldn't have clicked the message, I'm so stupid, none of this would have happened if my curiosity didn't get the best of me,” Tyler says, the sadness dripping into his voice. “I’m so lost right now without Josh that if it doesn't get better I don't know what I'll do. What would you do, Maze?”

Maze meows, looking up at him.

“What does that mean? You're just staring at me. Are you being condescending? Is this you telling me to take the first step and talk to him?” Tyler asks slowly. “Because if that’s the case then I may die. But I’ll die with any outcome, so what the heck, right?”

Tyler stops talking when Maze puts her paw on his face, looking at her intently.

“If me and Josh get a divorce and have to live in separate places, you'll still visit me, right? I know we’ve had our differences, but I still did good raising you and I was fun. I was fun.” Tyler stops, watching Maze get off of him to walk over to the couch. “Wow, okay. Whatever. Josh can keep you. No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I'm a mess, Maze, please come back.”

“You're ridiculous.” Josh says, making Tyler snap up into a sitting position.

“Um, how much did you hear?” Tyler replies sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“All of it,” Josh shrugs. “The apartment is small.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah,” Josh nods, waiting.

“I’m not going to apologize,” Tyler warns, pointing at him. “You sent that message, not me.”

“ _You_ looked through my phone!”

“I was playing freaking candy crush!” Tyler snaps back, getting up and walking closer to Josh.

“Oh and you couldn't use your own phone?” Josh raises an eyebrow, making Tyler roll his.

“Why would I when yours was right there?”

They both breathe heavily for a second, eyes searching the others face for something. _Something_.

“Are we going to kiss like in the movies?” Josh breaks the silence first, his voice so confused and hopeful that the two of them laugh until they're gasping for breath, their laughter echoing in the apartment.

“Oh, my god, we really are a freaking romantic comedy.” Tyler chuckles, leaning into Josh and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Josh wraps his arms around Tyler’s waist in a hug, burying his face in his neck and breathing him in.

“I said I regret it because we were high,” Josh explains softly. “Not that I regret being with _you_. I always imagined our first time together with us being sober, you know?”

Tyler takes in that information and curses himself.

“I’m such a fucking idiot.”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Josh teases, pulling away from him.

“No, I don't kiss my mom.” Tyler rolls his eyes, then grins. “So, you imagined us together?”

“Obviously.” Josh scoffs, but the smile on his face contradicts the gesture. “Seriously, how did you not figure it out? Fake dates? Practice?”

“Hey, it wasn't just me. It took both of us long enough, didn't it?” Tyler sighs, kissing Josh’s cheek. “I’ve been in love with you since senior year of high school.”

“ _Dude_ ,” Josh replies, incredulous. “I fell in love with you when you told our history teacher to get the stick outta her butt in seventh grade.”

“Okay, shut up, I don't believe you.” Tyler giggles and Josh leans up to press their lips together softly.

“I think...” Josh starts, voice trailing off and biting his lip after Tyler places another chaste kiss on his lips. “I think this is a good time in our lives to be together.”

“What makes you say that?” Tyler muses, kissing him again because he _can_.

“Because we’re past all the childish stuff and the always out partying stage and I don't know, does there have to be a reason?” Josh shoots back. “We have a freaking cat together, Tyler.”

“Yeah,” Tyler says as Josh starts leading him backwards towards to couch. “Yeah, we do.”

The two of them fall onto the couch, Josh on top of Tyler and they manage to avoid the cat somehow. Tyler considers it a win. 

“Do you wanna be my boyfriend, for real?” Josh asks, trailing featherlight kisses along Tyler’s jaw and neck.

“Really? _That’s_ how you're going to ask me?” Tyler says, biting his lip when Josh teasingly nips at the skin of his neck. “Thought you were more of a charmer, Jishwa.”

Josh leans back, his hands reaching under Tyler’s shirt to feel the smooth skin of his stomach. “I am, but you get me flustered.”

“You get me hot and bothered.” Tyler grins, remembering what Josh told him the other day.

“Oh man, you are perfect.”

“Keep sweet talking me,” Tyler nods, his face red from the compliments.

“You gonna have sex with me if I do?” Josh says jokingly, throwing off his own shirt.

Tyler’s died and gone to heaven, he’s positive now.

“ _Definitely_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: SMUT, ALL THAT GOOD SHIT!!!


	10. aftermath and afterglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tyler, I've liked you for a long time and you're about to suck my dick. Do you even understand how long I've waited for this?” Josh asks seriously. Tyler sits back on his legs, humming thoughtfully.
> 
> “Okay, but do you like me or do you _like-like_ me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello friends!
> 
> I should start by saying a huge i'm sorry for not updating this sooner. I know it was shitty to leave you all hanging, sort of, but I have good reasons!!
> 
> 1\. I've been busy. Life, you know. I'm travelling a lot this summer, so a lot of my time is occupied with planning and work, etc. (aka one of the places i'm going to is ohio for tdc ayy)
> 
> 2\. I just hated everything I wrote. I go through those phases where I can't stand my own writing and neglect it a lot.
> 
> and 3. I did not feel like writing joshler. simple as that.
> 
> But I could NOT leave you guys without finishing this. I would never forgive myself. 
> 
> So here it is, in all its glory; the final chapter!

If there’s one thing Tyler doesn't understand it’s how in the heck he went from sassing Josh to being a quivering mess beneath him.

It all happened so quickly; one second they were joking around and now they were making out like the world was going to end in the next 5 seconds and the only way to save themselves is by shoving their tongues down the others throat.

See, Josh didn’t end up sweet talking him because once he continued trailing soft, barely there kisses on Tyler’s skin and started telling him he loved his _smile_ and how melodic his _voice_ is and how he can't get enough of the delicacy of his _hands_ , Tyler had lost all self control and kissed him.

And Tyler continues kissing him with an urgency that surprises even him, but to be fair, he never thought he’d be in this position; the one where Josh actually likes him back and wants to be with him for real. The entire situation overwhelms him with so much love for the other boy, he feels like his chest is going to cave in with it.

Tyler lets his hands travel the planes of Josh’s body, wandering over muscles and curves and just feeling his smooth skin beneath his fingers like it’s something to be cherished. He wants to touch and kiss Josh everywhere and show him how much he really loves him, but Josh pulls away, moving his lips down to his neck, sucking and biting and licking and Tyler _wants_ so badly, a soft moan rips its way out of his throat.

“Want you.” Tyler turns his head to the side in a sigh, his fingers gingerly moving to Josh’s hair. “Josh, _please_.”

“I haven't even touched you yet,” Josh tugs at Tyler’s shirt, placing a kiss to his exposed collarbone.

“Need you so bad,” Tyler breathes, a shiver rolling through him as Josh’s hands roam under his shirt, thumb brushing against his nipple. “So bad, baby, please, I—”

Josh swallows his words in a kiss, gently rolling his hips against Tyler’s; a teasing gesture meant to drive Tyler wild and it works like a freaking charm, making Tyler whine into the kiss.

“You sound pretty when you beg.” Josh smirks, biting at Tyler’s nose jokingly when he glares at him.

Tyler decides to play dirty, tugging Josh’s yellow curls enough to earn a grunt from him and putting on his best coy smile, his eyes dark with confidence.

“And you would sound so much hotter with my mouth around your cock.” Tyler rasps smoothly, ignoring the sharp inhale from Josh and tugging at his hair again to signal him getting off of him. “Come on, pretty boy, let me help you feel good.”

“Tyler, sh— _shit_ , okay, _yeah_.” Josh stutters, moving off of him and leaning back against the couch. “Do you want to—or do I or—”

Tyler chuckles, moving quickly and dropping down onto his knees in front of Josh, pushing his knees apart with no finesse.

“Relax, Josh, it’s just me,” Tyler tries to soothe his anxiety, gently rubbing circles in his inner thigh with his thumbs. “Don't be nervous.”

“It’s just you, it’s _just_ you?” Josh hisses back, leaning his head back along the couch. “You’re an idiot, holy crap.”

“What? We’ve had sex before, dude.” Tyler grins when Josh huffs, annoyed at his poor excuse of a joking comeback.

“Tyler, I've liked you for a long time and you're about to suck my dick. Do you even understand how long I've waited for this?” Josh asks seriously. Tyler sits back on his legs, humming thoughtfully.

“Okay, but do you like me or do you _like-like_ me?”

“ _Oh, my god_.” Josh groans, kicking him softly before whispering, barely audible. “Like-like.”

“Awesome, now tell me you love me while taking off these basketball shorts,” Tyler teases, smacking Josh’s thigh. “Chop chop. I need constant validation.”

“Why do I even love you?” Josh grumbles, doing as told and taking off his shorts, his cock resting on his stomach, hard and already leaking slightly at the head. “That's the real question we should be asking ourselves.”

“Because I’m full of wit and charm and to be honest, you're a sucker for both.” Tyler leans forward, pressing kisses into Josh’s inner thigh. “I love how you're going commando, by the way. Very risqué.”

Josh’s breath hitches when Tyler bites gently. “I—I thought I was gonna nap.”

“That’s unfortunate,” Tyler hums and moves higher, tongue flicking out to lick at one of Josh’s balls, the hitch in Josh’s breath making him smile. “Hope I didn't ruin your afternoon of naked napping.”

“You didn’t.” Josh assures him, his hand moving to Tyler’s hair, fingers grasping for something to latch onto.

Tyler takes Josh’s other testical into his mouth, tonguing at it until Josh is unable to sit still on their couch, his body jerking with each lick.

“Feels good, Ty.” Josh sighs, but the underlying beg for Tyler to get his mouth on his dick can be heard from miles away.

He’s never been one to not give his partners what they need; Tyler loves to give until he can't anymore, he’s a gentleman like that, so when he unlatches his mouth from teasing Josh’s balls and kisses sloppily up his shaft before licking the precome already pooling at the head, the hiss and moan of desperation from Josh is enough to make him close his eyes in appreciation.

Tyler indulges him, wrapping his lips around his cock and sliding down his length with an ease that almost makes him tap himself on the back. Don’t get him wrong, he’s sucked dick plenty of times, but he wouldn’t say he’s _amazing_ at it. He prefers to be the one on the receiving end most of the time, whether it be in foreplay or bottoming or any kinky adventures his partners come up with.

It’s just the way he is.

The thing about when Tyler gives blowjobs though, is that if he’s not really feeling it there’s too much teeth, too much spit, too much lack of motivation to even make it good, which yeah, is shitty and sloppy on his part, but whatever, he tries to make it work even on his bad days.

Clearly Tyler’s last relationships and one night stands weren't exactly ideal situations and his partners never usually minded that much as long as they got off. Tyler’s always thought of sex as just sex, the words _making love_ too cliché for him to come to terms with, but with Josh it’s different. Tyler _knows_ he loves Josh and he doesn't have to second guess himself and his feelings with him.

“Tyler, _oh_.” Josh moans when Tyler's nose brushes his pubic bone again, the hairs tickling him before he’s moving back up, his tongue dragging along the underside of his shaft.

Tyler pulls off of him, sudden and with a breathless gasp, spit and precome on his lips and chin as his hooded eyes look up at Josh's torn expression.

“Fuck my mouth,” Tyler pleads softly, his voice cracking and his heart thrumming in his chest. “Josh, I want you to fuck my mouth.”

“ _Jesus_.” Josh’s voice sounds absolutely wrecked above him and Tyler briefly remembers how Josh had told him he loved it when he swears a few days ago. Josh clears his throat, his fingers tightening in Tyler’s hair. “Open your mouth, you little slut.”

Tyler’s moan is out of pure shock, his eyes widening and body jerking at the aggressive edge that creeped into Josh’s voice. Tyler opens his mouth for him, watching the other boy grab himself in his hand and sliding his hand down himself once, slowly, testing out his own limits. Josh looks almost apologetic as he does it, as if calling Tyler a slut was crossing some sort of non-existent line, but Tyler shakes his head in response waiting impatiently to feel the weight of Josh’s cock on his tongue again.

“You’re so good, so eager for me.” Josh whispers a soft praise, continuing to move his hand along his length and letting an almost blissful expression take over his features.

“Always for you.” Tyler purrs and goes back to waiting with his mouth open, watching the other boy intently.

“Gonna let me come down your throat, baby boy?” Josh places the tip into Tyler’s mouth and Tyler wastes no time, tonguing at his slit right away. “Or— _God_ —Or all over that pretty face of yours?”

Tyler moans, looking up at Josh with wide eyes, silently begging for him to freaking thrust into his mouth already and fuck his throat raw to the point he won't be able to talk.

Before Josh can give him what he wants, their doorbell rings loudly throughout their apartment, the echoe making the two of them startle in surprise.

“What the heck?” Josh asks, looking at Tyler confused. They both lean back, Josh narrowing his eyes, the accusation already floating in the air. “Did you order freaking takeout? You just couldn't wait could you?”

“What? No!” Tyler snaps, glaring up at Josh. “I did not. Did you? I bet you did and you're blaming it on me.”

Tyler wouldn't jeopardize this moment by ordering takeout no matter how badly he wants food. Besides, when would he have even had the time? He was laying in a pit of despair all morning talking to their cat for comfort, not ordering food. It’s a bit of an insult that Josh even accused him of that.

The only thing he wants right now is _Josh_.

“Why would I do that?” Josh counters, the bell ringing again.

“Just ignore it and put your dick back in my mouth.” Tyler growls when Josh keeps glancing in the direction of their front door.

Whoever is down there is persistent, Tyler will give them that. The doorbell keeps going and distracting Josh every time Tyler thinks he’ll finally get what he wants.

“Okay, that’s it.” Tyler gets up, the moment of full-on-face-fucking completely ruined and walks to their intercom, pressing down on the button. “Whoever this is better have a good reason for being here or so help me God.”

“Hello to you too, Tyler,” Tyler recognizes the voice as Josh’s sister, Ashley, and immediately widens his eyes in horror. “If Josh would have checked his phone, he’d know we were on our way.”

“Ah, well, his phone is dead. Prolly.” Tyler lies, clearing his throat and pressing the buzzer. “All right, come up.”

“Thanks.” Ashley says and Tyler lets go of the intercom, running into the living room frantically.

“Get dressed,” Tyler hisses, grabbing Josh’s shirt and tossing it to him. “It’s your freaking sister!”

“ _What?_ You should have said we were busy!” Josh jumps up, shoving on his clothes as fast as he can.

“She’s literally downstairs! You know how she is, Josh, she doesn't take no for an answer!” Tyler reminds him and watches Josh scramble to hide his erection, lifting his shorts up and hoping the baggy shirt he’s wearing falls over his groin area while Tyler tries and fails to suppress a smile.

“I’m going to be hard and going commando with my sister in the same room.” Josh groans miserably, like the world is coming to an end. “Excuse me while I die real quick.”

Tyler giggles despite the severity of this situation. It was funny even though he was hard in his too-tight jeans, too. So what if they were just in the middle of a serious sexytime moment and he lost the opportunity to get dicked down? Now he was going to get to see a flustered Josh pretend he’s not the slightest bit turned on while entertaining his sister.

This was incredible.

Tyler’s learned that there is always a plus side to these kinds of situations.

“I hope you choke.” Josh growls when they hear knocking on the front door, definitely not seeing the fun side of this.

“Choke on your dick later, I hope!” Tyler replies in a sing-song voice, walking over to answer the persistent knocking.

“Not anymore.” He hears Josh mumble as he swings the door open, putting on a smile as he sees Ashley and her husband, Andrew, side by side.

“Tyler!” Ashley grins, enveloping him in a hug before Tyler even has a chance to properly greet them.

“Hey, dude.” Andrew nods next to him, laughing at his wife’s enthusiasm.

Tyler chuckles, wrapping his arms around Ashley before they’re both pulling away. “Hey, hello, thanks for stopping by. We totally weren’t busy at all. Like, at all. Busy people? Not us.”

Is he sweating nervously? You bet your ass. Tyler’s a good liar, but Josh’s family scares him a little even though they've all told him that they consider him an older brother.

“Yeah, I'm sure you weren't.” Ashley rolls her eyes, walking into their apartment and straight to where Josh is holding his head in his hands in the living room. “Hey, sunshine boy.”

Tyler closes the door, he and Andrew walking into the other room after her. Tyler tries really hard not to let Josh’s facial expression of pure disappointment get to him and make him laugh again, but holy crap is it hard.

Josh basically looks like the equivalent of a child finding out that santa isn't real. Like his hopes and dreams have been crushed. Like they gave him the wrong order at taco bell, but his anxiety stops him from saying anything.

You get the idea.

“Why are you here?” Josh whines, lifting his hand up to ruffle his hair. “We were busy.”

“Missed you too, big brother.” Ashley shifts to move closer to Andrew as he sits next to her and Tyler drops down next to Josh. “That’s funny, Tyler said you guys weren't busy.”

“Tyler’s dumb.” Josh glares at him, making Tyler pout childishly. “You’ve got a little somethin’ on your face, baby.”

Tyler snaps a hand up to his mouth immediately, horror flashing on his face and his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. He did _not_ just answer the door and hug Josh’s family with come on his face. He’d be mortified to the point of moving to Canada and changing his name to, like, Greg if that were the case.

He should start booking a flight from now.

Josh leans in and kisses his cheek quickly, whispering loud enough for only Tyler to hear. “Kidding.”

“You’re a real dipcrap.” Tyler scowls, dropping his hand and looking at their guests. “What’s up with you two? Everything good?”

“Everything is _fine_ ,” Ashley stresses, then theatrically pulls out something rectangular shaped from her purse that can only be a video game. “I wanted to see if you two were really dating. And also, Andrew and I can't beat this game. We were hoping you two could entertain us.”

Tyler can practically feel Josh’s dick flag, but oh boy, now he was excited. Video games were heaven sent, he’s sure; they make his day better and bring out his competitive side tenfold.

“What’s the game?” Tyler asks excitedly, leaning forward to grab it.

“ _Happy Wheels Adventure_.” Andrew scowls as if the game’s betrayed him somehow. “It’s impossible to beat.”

“My friends, you’ve come to the right place.” Tyler assures them, getting up to place the game in before sitting down with one game controller in his hand.

“Egotistical much?” Ashley raises an eyebrow, challenging. “If I couldn't beat it then I highly doubt you will.”

“Sweet, sweet Ashley,” Tyler shakes his head, eyes on the screen. “That’s where you're wrong.”

“How’d you know it was a single player game?” Andrew cuts in before their playful jives become sharp and mean, out to hurt the other.

Tyler shrugs. “I've heard of the game before. Hey, Jishwa, what should their names be?”

He narrowly points to the two figures on the screen; one is unmistakably a parent on a bike while a kid is strapped in one of those car seat things in the backseat. Tyler moves them forward and backward, to see how fast the bike roughly goes as he waits for Josh’s suggestions.

“Sv…” Josh cuts himself off when Tyler knocks his knee into his teasingly.

“Sven?”

Josh’s smile could cut him. “Yeah, how’d you know? I was going there. What other name starts with ‘Sv’?”

Tyler laughs, still moving the characters forward and backwards.

“And the son on the back is—” Tyler gets distracted by his own stupidity on screen. “Look at them, they're getting ready to go.”

“ _So_ ready.” Josh agrees jokingly, his eyes filled with amusement. “Spencer.”

“Spencer and Sven, I like it!” Tyler grins fondly at the other boy. “I’ll play first and when I lose, you'll go and so on.”

“All right, gamer nerd, whatever you want.” Josh snickers, glancing over at their unusually quiet guests, a skeptical look crossing his features.

Ashley has her arms crossed, waiting for Tyler to lose, while Andrew was texting someone on his phone. Whatever.

Tyler plays the game without much warning to the others, moving forward with the players and trying to fly-jump over to another land. The bike wheel doesn’t make it completely onto the other side and it shifts Spencer and Sven downward, going slightly off balanced.

“ _Ooh!_ ” They both shout in unison, Tyler helpfully adding, “Use your _glutes_.”

Sven doesn't end up pushing himself over to the other side and falls helplessly down the side of the mountain where two twisting gears were awaiting him.

“Oh, _no_ ,” Josh winces, watching the two machines tear Spencer and Sven apart. It’s brutal, and messy, and Tyler is impressed. A beat of silence passes. “Are they okay?”

Tyler bursts into laughter, along with Ashley and Andrew and hands the controller over to him. He’d lost; fair was fair. Besides, watching Josh play video games was always fun.

But the game redirects them to a different level and Tyler’s gaze shifts into one of confusion.

“You never play the same level twice in a row.” Ashley clears up.

“That’s fresh,” Tyler nods, watching Josh grimace when Sven gets shot in the back with arrows, Spencer having disappeared, lost in the game simulation. “It just looks like you have a quiver of arrows.”

He has no idea how Josh managed to make it this far when those arrows had downright pierced down Sven’s spine, but Tyler wasn't one to question greatness. Josh was the best in his eyes, so obviously he’d managed to cheat his way out of death.

“Bike rides that are the worst for me personally are the ones where there's arrows through my neck.” Josh jokes as Sven rides over a landmine and explodes, pieces of red flying all over the screen.

Tyler takes back his previous thought.

They continue playing for an hour, switching between themselves every time they lose. They even give Andrew the controller when they get too aggravated with their losing streak, even though Sven persevered through a round with only one leg. One leg won't do Tyler any good when he loses two seconds into the new round.

Although they keep losing, Tyler wouldn't necessarily say he’s annoyed. He’s enjoying himself; he loves a challenge and this game definitely is one, never mind the fact that his losing tally is longer than his winning one.

Josh, on the other hand, looks like he’s about to murder everyone and attempt to take over the world in his haste.

“Okay, you guys can leave now,” Josh says in a sweet voice, but the hostility shines through. “I’m losing my patience.”

“Jeez, don't be rude.” Ashley mutters, leaning back on the couch and getting more comfortable. “I haven't even seen Maze yet.”

“She doesn't want to see you, probably.” Josh shrugs. “Please. I am begging you, Ashley. _Leave_ or I’ll call mom.”

As if on cue, Maze walks into the living room, earning a coo of delight from Josh’s sister as she scoops the huge cat onto her lap and a snort from Tyler because the cat is a traitor and can't be trusted. Josh should know this by now.

“Hello, angel,” Ashley says lovingly, petting her.

“She’s named after a demon.” Tyler reminds her and Ashley glares at him before setting her down and officially getting up to stretch.

They all make their way to the entrance of their apartment, the cat sneakily trying to follow only to be scolded mildly by Tyler. His voice must annoy her because she hisses up at him and walks into the kitchen instead.

“It’s been a pleasure, as always.” Ashley hugs them both and lingers in front of Josh for a second. “If you were _that_ desperate you could have just said so and we would have left.”

“I am not desperate,” Josh snaps opening the door and waving his arm. “I’m excited. There’s a difference.”

“You’re so weird.” Ashley leans up and whispers something in Josh’s ear before hooking her arm with her husbands, as he cheerfully says his goodbye to Tyler.

The two walk down the hall to the elevator as Josh gapes at the two of them. Tyler is pretty sure he’s having a brain aneurism at his sister calling _him_ weird when she showed up unannounced to their humble abode just to see them play a video game and then forget to ask for said video game back. It’s all good, it’s a free game for Tyler now.

“ _I’m_ weird?” Josh mutters, confirming Tyler’s theory, then peeks his head out into the hallway. “Just so you know, me and Tyler were going to have mindblowing sex earlier, but you interrupted it, you closet monster!”

“TMI!” His sister calls back, unfazed by the comment.

Josh slams the door shut, leaning his back against it quickly while his eyes look Tyler over.

“What did she tell you?” Tyler places a hand on his hip, eyebrow raised.

Josh’s eyes snap up to his. “What?”

“Before she left,” Tyler grins, taking a step forward. “I saw that.”

“She just said she’s happy we have each other.” Josh looks away and Tyler places a hand on either side of his face, cornering him against the door, the unspoken _and?_ in the air between them. “And that she hopes I get laid?”

Tyler expects a lot of things from Ashley, with her being completely spontaneous most of the time, but her telling her brother to get some? Now that’s just incredible, so much so that Tyler has to lean back, away from Josh as he doubles over with laughter.

“Yeah, you're laughing, but a few days ago Jordan texted me saying to buy extra lube since we’re dating now.” Josh shudders at the memory, Tyler’s laughs subsiding to giggles.

“Is that why he texted me ‘bust a nut, bro’? I was so confused I just replied ‘you too.’” Tyler says, getting a chuckle out of Josh. “Lots of things are clicking into place suddenly.”

“Tyler,” Josh says, the urgency in his voice shutting Tyler up. “I love you.”

Tyler’s heart skips a beat.

“Did you just say you love me?”

“Yes,” Josh nods carefully, his expression guarded as if they hadn't said they loved each other earlier.

Tyler whistles. “Wow, that’s gay.”

“I’m moving out.” Josh replies exasperated and without hesitation, the smile on his face so bright and beautiful Tyler can't help but grab his face in his hands to bring their lips together.

“I love you too and I want to sit on your dick, like, right now.” Tyler mumbles against Josh’s lips and Josh gets the idea, his hands slipping down to the curve of Tyler’s ass and beckoning him to wrap his legs around him.

Tyler does, not breaking their kiss for anything. The apartment could be burning down with sirens blaring loudly and it would all just be a lull in the background to him because he’s so enraptured and enamoured with the older boy holding him tightly.

They shed their clothing quicker this time, the idea of being interrupted a second time somehow making them skip over the foreplay completely. ( _I’ll suck your dick before bed, just let me sit on it right now, okay? Cool_.)

It doesn't take much for both of them to be hard against their stomachs, panting praises and sharing loving gazes as their cocks brush together accidentally when one of them gets too eager.

Josh hisses when Tyler purposely rubs against him again, the desire flooding his eyes. “Are we going to debauch this couch?”

“Oh, charming,” Tyler manages to say, his bruised lips attaching to Josh’s neck.

“I have lube under the couch.” Josh blurts out, squeezing Tyler’s hips when he slowly pulls away from his neck, a twinkle in his dark eyes.

“Were you _planning_ for this?” Tyler questions, leaning down and feeling around for the small bottle. Once he clasps it in his hand, he faces a grinning Josh.

“Baby boy, don't act like I don't know you love this kinky stuff,” Josh purrs, leaning forward and kissing Tyler’s chest. “You love the concept of people not knowing what goes on in our home.”

“Y-Yeah,” Tyler breathes when Josh kisses around his tattoo, his tongue fire on his skin.

Josh takes the bottle from Tyler’s pliant fingers, opening it and coating his own generously before reaching behind Tyler hesitantly.

“I want this, Josh,” Tyler tells him, leaning his forehead against his. “I want you.”

Josh nods, his forehead bumping Tyler’s before he’s feeling Josh's cold finger circling his hole. Tyler is already relaxed, he’s never once doubted that he’s wanted this with Josh.

He hisses when Josh slowly starts to put his finger in him, but welcomes the feeling immediately. Last time he’d done this with Josh, it had been sloppy, with too little lube and a bit of a sting. Sure, Tyler liked it a little rough sometimes, but today he sort of just wanted to take it slow and make sure Josh knows he cares about him.

They kiss lazily as Josh adds another finger, Tyler wrapping his arms around Josh’s neck loosely and biting down on his lip hard when he adds a third one in, the soft moan from Josh sounding like music to Tyler’s ears as it flows around his lips. They don’t pull away from the kiss, the taste of copper resting on his tongue before Tyler can't take it anymore.

“I’m good now, I’m good,” Tyler assures him, his voice high. “Lube your dick, I don't want to tear my ass apart. Condom?”

Tyler babbles on, until Josh rolls his eyes and wraps his free hand around Tyler’s dick and starts jacking him off, the feeling of actual relief hitting Tyler as hard as a freight train as he thrusts up into Josh's hand with a groan.

“I’m clean, if you want to ditch the condom,” Josh says and Tyler just now notices the rose of his cheeks. “I haven't been with anyone since, um, Debby. Physically, I mean. I've kissed people, but, uh, sex is—”

Tyler kisses him, his heart feeling like it'll burst out of his chest. “It’s okay, Josh. I want to. It doesn't matter who you've been with. It’s okay.”

“ _Thank you_.” Josh breathes out so gratefully, like Tyler's just saved his life as he lubes himself up that Tyler feels a pang of something warm in his chest, taking over his entire body.

Tyler is so in love with this boy and he’s so _happy_ with that fact.

He doesn't waste time sitting up and preparing to sink down on Josh’s dick when he tells him he’s ready, taking his time and appreciating Josh’s soft reassurances as he becomes more comfortable around him, his muscles unclenching until he’s back to being seated in his lap.

Tyler huffs out a breath and looks at Josh, stunned to see that he’s looking like he’s about to explode.

“It’s going to be so embarrassing if I blow my load two minutes in.” Josh whines, starting to move his hand along Tyler’s dick again.

“I’d still love you and your weak sexual endurance, babe.” Tyler teases, moving up and down until he’s finally bouncing against him, his head thrown back with his mouth slightly open in pleasure.

“You’re beautiful.” Josh says and a noise of surprise bursts out of Tyler’s throat. Josh lets go of Tyler’s hip and grabs Tyler’s arm, unwinding it from his neck. “You’re beautiful and I’m so lucky.”

Tyler lets out a strangled moan, reaching down and intertwining their fingers together. He wasn't going to cry during sex, that was a hard no, no matter how sweet Josh is being, how _sappy_. 

He'll have to make fun of him for it later.

He leans forward, their foreheads knocking together and the angle hitting right against his prostate. Tyler wants to tell Josh to take over because holy crap this feels good, but the sounds don't leave his mouth. Josh must catch the look on his face instead because he starts thrusting upward to meet Tyler’s hips as he moves more desperately.

“Josh, god, _yes_ , yes yes yes, f— _uh_ ,” Tyler moans, a dam being broken open as the words tumble out without a filter, his other hand that isn't intertwined with Josh’s pulling at Josh’s hair roughly. “ _Yes_ , holy sh—”

Tyler’s mouth drops open as he spills against both their stomachs, his chest expanding with the familiar euphoric feeling of his orgasm while his sweaty forehead meets Josh’s again.

Josh waits a minute, letting Tyler catch his breath before turning them over so that Tyler’s laying on his back on the couch. Tyler automatically wraps his legs around Josh’s back and the boy on top of him fucks into him hard and fast making Tyler gasps beneath him, the overstimulation making him claw at Josh’s back until Josh is pulling out of him and expertly aiming his come on Tyler’s stomach.

Tyler’s sure he’s never felt more content in his life. The noises falling out of Josh’s mouth could be symphonies and their breathless _I love you’s_ the melody of their moment and Tyler couldn't have asked for anything more.

Their fingers are still intertwined as Josh leans down and licks at his face, humming a soft moan before Tyler realizes, _holy crap he got his own cum on my face and he’s licking it off_.

Tyler shouldn't find it as hot as it is, but he’s a weird boy with weird kinks when it involves Josh, apparently. You learn something new every day, right?

Then Josh is kissing him, his lips tasting of his own spunk and Tyler can't stop his laugh. He wraps his arms around Josh and continues laughing softly until his lover pulls away confused.

Tyler's just so freaking happy.

“That is so gross, dude,” Tyler chuckles by way of explanation. “And I find it so dang hot. You’re so hot.”

“So are you.” Josh grins, gesturing down at his body. “Look at you, a mess of sex and passion.”

“Oh, lovely, who’s gonna clean thi—” Tyler stops when they hear a crash of glass meeting wooden floor and sounding an awful lot like it just came from his room.

Josh looks down at Tyler wide eyed.

Tyler mirrors his expression.

“ _Mazikeen_.” They both whisper cynically, like she’s just killed someone.

Which she has.

“Rest in peace, Wally,” Josh sniffs sadly, running a hand over his face in pure despair. “I'll miss you dearly, old friend.”

“I can literally replace his fishbowl.” Tyler whispers, hoping not to ruin Josh’s beautiful eulogy.

“Have a moment of silence, you heartless monster, Wallace just died.” Josh hisses and Tyler throws a hand up in surrender.

They lay there in silence for a complete minute before bursting into laughter when Mazikeen comes running into the room wide eyed, the picture perfect portrait for someone who’s done something wrong and is trying to hide it.

Tyler wouldn't be surprised if she hid Wallace from view in the hopes that they wouldn't notice the broken bowl.

Dumb cat. Tyler loves her. He loves Josh. They were a family after all.

“Tyler, you never answered my question.” Josh snaps him back from his daydream about, well, him.

“Which one?” Tyler smirks, playing the clueless card just to hear Josh ask him again.

Josh levels him with a look, then smiles wide and confident. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

And in that moment, an idea pops into Tyler’s head that makes him grin from ear to ear, like when the cheshire cat first talks to Alice.

“Why don't we ask the famous magic 8 ball, Jishwa?” Tyler gently pushes against Josh to roll over off the couch and over to the small coffee table they keep the magic 8 ball on. “Should I be Josh’s boyfriend?”

Tyler shakes it once, his eyes on Josh as he does and when the look of pure confidence doesn’t waver from his face, Tyler wants to forget about the ball and start making out with him again.

Okay, no, this is important. A defining moment in their relationship since the magic 8 ball never lies. Ever.

Tyler looks down at the answer, slightly bracing himself and he lets out the lightest breath of amusement.

Of course it would say that.

“What does it say?” Josh demands, a pout on his lips. Tyler doesn't stop himself from kissing him this time.

“ _Dumb question, obvious answer_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, thank you all again. i'm happy that you all liked this as much as you did and I appreciate every single one of you!!
> 
> (follow me on twitter: @babsisnotsocial or tumblr: selfish-ambitions if ya want)


End file.
